The Mutant and the Witch
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: When Harriet Potter and the Dursleys have to go to New Orleans, who will the Girl-Who-lived meet? Female Harry. M for my paranoia. Starts in the summer before 7th year, at the start of the Summer holidays, goes through yr 7 an further. Plz R&R!
1. prologue: into hiding

**The Mutant and the Witch.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the X-Men

A/N: I don't do accents, so you'll just have to imagine Remy's. just so you know, Harry is a girl not a boy in this, Harriet.

Prologue

Harry P.O.V

I sighed as I put my trunk on the conveyer belt to be weighed. After Dumbledore had died the order had decided that it would be better for the Dursleys and I to leave the country for a little while. The Dursleys until the end of the war, and me until I was seventeen, which wasn't that far away. So here I was, in Heathrow airport, waiting to get checked in for the flight to New Orleans. And, to top it all my friends and I weren't even able to write to each other.

When we were done I walked over to where the Weaslys and Grangers were waiting to say good bye. The first two people I went to had been my friends since first year and had been with me through thick and thin. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. I hugged them both.

"See you soon guys." I said to them.

Then I hugged Ginny's younger brother Ron. We'd dated briefly last year, but we'd decided that it just wasn't going to work out, we just felt like siblings around each other. "Look after yourself Ron." I said.

"You too Harry."

I then moved onto Fred and George, the twins. We'd pulled many a prank together, and George and I had even gone to the Yule Ball together, as friends. "Pull a good prank on Percy for me." I said.

"Will do, little sis." They said in union. They'd been calling me that for years. And they were like my big brothers too. "Take care." they said.

Then I hugged and said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Mr and Mrs Granger. I'd spent time over both their houses during the summer breaks and I knew them quite well.

Tears came to my eyes as I said good bye to Mr and Mrs Granger. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again. Hermione was planning on Obliviating them and creating a new life for them in Australia, to keep them safe. I'd only ever see them again, if I survived the war.

It was time for me to go. I said one final goodbye to my friends and then left, following my only remaining family through security and to the plane that would take me far away from my first ever friend's, even if it was only temporary.

Dudley, my cousin looked at me and saw the few tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll see them again soon enough." he said reassuringly. We'd both grown allot closer after I'd saved Dudley from the dementors just before my fifth year. We'd started talking and I'd told Dudley about what really happened in the wizarding world. How people expected me to be their savoir.

"I know. It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something will happen and I'll lose someone else. I mean, first my parents, then Sirius, now Dumbledore. Who else is he going to take from me Dud?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

I nodded but remained silent. On the flight I sat next to Dudley, but I pretended to sleep, so I could avoid all conversation. I didn't feel like talking. I kept thinking of how I could lose most of my friends in the short amount of time that I was gone. I soon fell into a fitful sleep where I saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters torture and kill all my friends. But, in between those dreams I saw images of a strange man. He had shoulder length brown hair and a very cute face. But the thing that struck me the most was his eyes. They were beautiful, his irises were brown but were out lined with a thin rim of red. He wasn't a wizard, I could tell that, but he wasn't a normal muggle either. He was something else entirely, but what?

I was suddenly jerked awake by the plane coming in to land. Once again I was preoccupied, but this time with the man from my dreams. Who was he? One thing was for sure though, if I was going to find him, it would be in New Orleans.

So I got off the plane, ready to make the most of my stay, even if I was worried about a certain Dark Lord that wanted to off me.


	2. meetings

Chapter1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Meetings.

Harry P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd not long woke up from a nightmare of seeing Dumbledore killed by Severus Snape. My face was unusually pale and it made my lightning bolt shaped scar stand out even more. I ran my hand over my scar and through my messy black hair. People said I looked like a female version of my dad, James, except for my green eyes, my mothers eyes.

I rubbed my scar again, the place where Voldemort had turned his wand on me as a one year old baby, after killing my parents. I remembered it all, somehow. I remembered the whole day, from playing with my parents, and the cat, to Voldemort breaking down the door, and eventually killing my parents and then turning his wand on me, to kill me, only to have the curse rebound on him. He should've died that night. But he'd come back, somehow. But now I knew how he'd done it. He had a Horcrux, well, several.

A Horcrux was an object that contained a piece of someone's soul. It was created when a witch or wizard split their soul and stored one piece of said soul in an object, thus tying them to this world, and preventing death. How do you split your soul and place it into another object I hear you ask? Well, I only know how you split your soul, and that's by killing someone. A Horcrux is a nasty piece of work, and to kill Voldemort, I'd have to destroy his Horcruxes.

Two were already gone, Tom Riddle's Diary and Morvallo Gaunts ring. That left Slytherins locket, something belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw and finally Voldemorts' pet snake, Nagini.

That was what I was going to be doing after I'd turned seventeen, hunting down and destroying the Horcruxes. Hermione and Ginny wanted to come along and help too. I was begrudgingly letting them. I didn't want my two best friends, and the girls I thought of as my sisters, getting hurt.

Last night had been the first night in five days that I hadn't dreamt of the mystery man. Instead, I'd once again witnessed Professor Dumbledore get murdered in front of my eyes. Professor Dumbledore was like a grand father to me, so when he'd died I felt the loss like a stab to the heart. Something told me that I'd be getting more of them soon.

I sighed as I left the bathroom to go to my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a red t-shirt. Then I left my room to the apartment kitchen to get breakfast ready. This was one of the few chores I still had to do. After this I only had to clean the apartment once a week and I was done. After I'd had breakfast, and so had the Dursleys, I grabbed some money from my room, (I'd exchanged some of my money at Gringotts and changed it into American muggle currency and I'd kept some wizarding currency) and left the apartment. I was going to explore more of New Orleans today.

It started off normal. I found several places that would look good for lunch and I also found several book stores. I found one bookstore, however, that really caught my interest. It was full of dusty old tombs on, surprisingly, magic. The store also sold a collection of artefacts. One of them was a small, ornate dagger.

The hilt of the dagger held a ruby and the blade had a dragon etched onto it. It was beautiful, and I so desperately wanted it.

"An interesting artefact." a voice said from behind me.

I turned round to see an old woman with long silver hair and storm grey eyes.

"Yes," I agreed, "It's very beautiful too."

"Indeed. And it never needs to be cleaned either, due to the basilisk venom it contains."

"Basilisk venom?" I asked, thinking back to the giant serpent that I'd faced in second year.

"Yes. Tell me, would you be interested in buying it?"

"How much would it cost?" I asked. I mean, something was telling me to buy it, but if it cost to much, I couldn't.

"Fifteen galleons." the woman answered.

I almost jumped for joy. It was well within my price range and I was right, this was a wizarding shop. I nodded my head, "Deal." I said.

The woman got it out of the display counter and placed it into a silvery sheath. I handed over the money and I left the shop, placing the dagger into my bag.

After that I wandered around until I got hungry, at which time I slipped into a dinner and ordered a cheese burger and chips, well fries.

I was picking at my food, when _he_ came in. the man from my dreams. And he was even more beautiful than in my dreams.

As if sensing my gaze, the man looked round, and his eyes went wide. He started on over to me and slid into the seat opposite mine, across the table.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." I replied.

"I think we've met before." he said.

"Not in the real world though." I said.

"I'm Gambit." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Harriet, but everyone calls me Harry." I said taking his hand.

The moment our hands touched an electric current ran through me. Gambits eyes widened briefly once again. I guess he felt it to.

"So, what brings you to New Orleans?" He asked.

"Erm… well I moved with my relatives. It's a long story. You?"

I asked his accent said French, but I wasn't sure.

"I moved here when I was younger. Tell me, what's different about you then?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, for a start, there's the fact that I've dreamed about you for several nights in a row, and then you turn up, and then there's the fact that in those dreams I can tell that you're not a mutant, but you're not a normal human either."

"So that's what was different about you." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a witch." I said quietly, so only he could here.

"Oh. Most of my family are witches and wizards, 'cept me. My family thought I was a squib. They were ecstatic when I got my mutant ability."

"So you never went to a school, like Hogwarts I mean?"

"Nah. Which one did you go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"I heard that the Death Eaters and their master are back and terrorizing wizarding Britain?"

"Yeah, they're back all-right. And they've killed a fair few people too. Professor Dumbledore included." I said.

"I heard about that too. Is that why you're here then, to hide?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how long I'll be here for though."

"Well, lets make the most of the time. Let Remy show you around."

"Remy?"

"My real name's Remy LeBeau. Gambit's just a nickname really. I don't mind what you call me, I'd love hearing both coming from such a pretty girl as yourself."

I blushed, but smiled. "All right then, Remy. I'll let you show me around."

He smiled at me then held out his hand, which I took.

"Lets go." He said. I smiled at him, this was going to be interesting.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review, I want to know what you think.**


	3. love

**A/N: Harry doesn't wear glasses, she doesn't need them in this, like Lily. **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Love. **

**Harry P.O.V**

**Over the next week, a connection started to grow between me and Remy. He treated me like I was normal, it was something I'd wanted to feel for so long, that when I finally did feel it, it was strange. But there was something that was even stranger to me. I'd started to fall for Remy. I mean, I had been attracted to Ron before, but it was nothing to this. **

**Three days after we'd met was when we'd first kissed. We'd just come out of the cinema, after watching an action comedy that had just been released. We were walking down the side walk and Remy had his arm wrapped round my shoulders. He suddenly stopped us at a small flower stall and bought a single red rose. He placed it in my hair, just on top of my ear. With his right hand under my chin, so my head was up so that I was looking in his eyes he quietly whispered, "Mon amour." then, slowly, he'd lowered his head and his lips touched mine. It was slow at first, but when I kissed back he deepened it. Soon, I was running my hand through his hair and he was pulling me as close to him as possible. **

**When we pulled back we were both breathless, and smiling at each other. After that we'd headed to the diner where we'd first met. It was fast becoming **_**our**_** diner. We'd had lunch there and after that he'd asked me to visit him at the club he worked at. I'd agreed.**

"**You'll probably pick up a few tricks too." Remy said to me, as he walked me back to the apartment I was staying at with the Dursleys. **

"**Maybe," I said, "you, never Know." **

**Dudley was outside the building, chaining his bike up, when we arrived. **

"**All right Harry? Ay, whose this then?" he asked.**

"**The name be Gambit." Remy introduced. "Harry's' boyfriend."**

"**So that's where you disappear to all the time." Dudley said knowingly. "I'm Dudley, Harry's cousin."**

"**Nice to meet you." Remy said. **

"**Say, Big D, do you think you can cover for me tonight? It's just that Gambit's asked me to come see him at work tonight." **

"**Sure, I owe you big anyway. And I doubt mum and dad would notice if you disappear in the night. They'll be going to bed early tonight anyway. They're going out early tomorrow, and I mean early."**

"**Great. Thanks Dud." I said smiling.**

"**Come on, lets get inside, lets make it look like you're thinking of staying in tonight, it won't take much." **

**I nodded then turned to Remy. "See you tonight." I said. I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips.**

"**Until then, mon amore." he said. Then I went into the apartment building with Dudley. **

**That night I'd changed into a plain blue chiffon dress that Hermione had leant me. It was strapless and went down to my knees, but flared out at my waist. It was the nicest thing I had with me right now, except my dress robes. She said I might need it. I also used some of the make up that Ginny had leant me. There were times that I wondered if they were psychic. **

**Once I heard Uncle Vernon's snores I quietly opened my bedroom door and walked quickly out of the apartment. When I was outside of the building I hailed a cab and told the driver the name of the club.**

**When the cab pulled up I got out and paid the driver. I bypassed the queue and walked straight to the bouncer. "Um, I'm here to see Gambit, My name's Harry." **

**The bouncer raised an eyebrow.**

"**You are Duke, aren't you?" He nodded his head. "I bet you were expecting a guy, right?" **

"**Sorta." he said. "Alright then." He pulled the rope away from the door, and ushered me in. "He'll be on one of the tables next to the stage."**

**I nodded at him and smiled. I walked into the club. There were big round tables on either side of the club, and near the sides of the stage, leaving a large space free for a dance floor in front of the stage. About half of the tables were taken up by people playing card games. On the right side of the stage, on the table nearest the front of the stage was the table where I saw him, with an empty seat to his right. I walked up to him and placed both my hands on his shoulders. Remy looked up at me and smiled widely.**

"**Ah, mon amore! There you are! I saved you a seat! I was beginning to wonder if I had actually asked you to come, or if I'd imagined it." **

**I sat down beside him and he gave me a quick kiss, much to the disappointment of the other women on the table. **

**I watched the game unfold and I watched as Remy impressed both me and others watching with card tricks, although I was the only one to know that he did it using the kinetic energy that came with his mutation.**

**After a couple of games, where Remy never lost, he pulled out for a break. He pulled me up and out onto the dance floor. **

**There was something about Remy. He made me feel safe, normal, loved. **_**Loved**_**. That one word threw it all into perspective for me. I was in love with Remy. And I mean completely head over heels in love with him.**

**But I couldn't be with him. Not until Voldemort was gone, at least. Remy being with me would put him in danger. I stopped dancing suddenly with this revelation. **

"**Harry, what is it?" Remy asked, worried. **

"**I-I'm sorry. I have to go." I said. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. I turned and fled the club, I could feel Remy following me. **

**I ran past Duke. And heard Remy shout from behind me. "Harry, wait! Stop!"**

**I could barely see where I was going through my tears, and that's when the rain started to fall. Not a minute later someone grabbed my wrist and whipped me round. It was Remy. He grabbed both my arms. Not allowing me to even turn. **

"**Hey, what's wrong, mon amore?" he asked. **

"**Remy, I can't be here. I'm sorry. I just put you in danger, and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt, especially because of me." I sobbed, my tears getting heavier with the rain. **

"**Hey, I've been in danger before. And why would I be in danger just for being with you, mon amore?" **

"**Because I'm Harriet Lilly Potter, The-girl-who-lived, and at the top of the most feared wizards hit list!" I sobbed. "Because Voldemort will do anything to kill me and he'd torture and kill you just so I'd give myself up, and I would Remy. If they had you, I'd let them kill me." **

"**Hey, don't you talk like that. And just you listen here." He cupped my face. "I love you. If my life is the price I have to pay be with you, even briefly, I'll gladly pay it. I don't care who you have after you, I just want to be with you, and look after you. For as long as I live, that's all I want. I've just found you, and I aint letting you go, just because of a couple of loons. You forget, mon amore, Gambit can take care of himself."**

"**I know Remy, it's just that, he's taken so much from me already, I don't want to lose you too." **

"**You're not going to. I promise. I love you, mon amore." He kissed me and I kissed him back. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down my cheek and neck. After a minute he pulled back. **

"**How 'bout we head back to mine, mon amore, and get out of this rain?" **

**I nodded and let him pull me to his place.**

**The next morning, when I woke up with my head on Remy's bare chest, with his arm wrapped round my naked waist. It took me a moment to remember how I got there, but when I did I smiled. I looked up at his peaceful, sleeping face and smiled. **

**An idea came to me then, he'd be hungry when he woke up. I started to get up when all of a sudden Remy's arm tightened around my waist. **

"**Stay there." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. **

"**I was only going to make breakfast, silly." I said, kissing his chest. **

"**That's my job." He said. He rolled me onto my back and got up and put on a pair of boxers and jeans, then he gave me a quick kiss and left the room, stretching, leaving me admiring his well toned back. **

**Not long after he came back in with a full fry up on a tray, along with a vase containing a single red rose. **

"**If, I didn't know better, I'd say you had planned for me to come back with you last night." I said, raising an eyebrow. **

"**I may have been hoping…" he trailed off. **

**I smiled at him and took the tray off him. "Thank you." I said gently. **

**Remy smiled back at me and sat on the bed next to me, "It was worth it." He said. He then proceeded to pick up the fork and start feeding me.**

"**I can eat on my own, you know." I laughed. **

**Remy shrugged. "Yes, but I like doing this." **

**I rolled my eyes and just let him continue feeding me. When we were done I got up out of bed and got dressed. **

"**I have to go before someone whose not Dudley notices that I'm gone." I said kissing Remy. **

"**Do you have to?" He whined. **

"**Unfortunately, yes, I do. So I'll see you later, Ok?" **

"**I'll come pick you up for lunch." **

"**I'll see you then. Remember, Number 7." I kissed him once more then left the apartment of the one man that I could ever truly love.**

**A/N: Just so you know, this is set a couple of months after X-Men origins. So Remy is in his early 20's. Please review.**


	4. Dates and Powers

**A/N: Harry's dress from the last chapter is on my profile page. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Harry Potter, or anything else that's recognised: all rights go to the owners. **

**Chapter 3**

**Dates and Powers.**

**Harry P.O.V**

When I slipped into the apartment I noticed that it was still very early. Vernon and Petunia weren't even up yet. I grabbed the opportunity and snuck into my room and changed into my pyjamas. Then I left the room and put breakfast on to cook. I'd gotten lucky today. I wondered how long my luck would last.

When my aunt and Uncle came out from their room, breakfast was almost ready. When it was done I plated it up and placed the two plates in front of them, without even a thank you. I didn't mind though, they never thanked me. I was sure they had talked to Lucius Malfoy on the treatment of servants. I smiled to myself as I thought of Dobby, the house elf who'd once worked for the Malfoys. I'd tricked Malfoy Senior into freeing Dobby in my second year. I'd gained a friend for life from that.

When my aunt and Uncle had left, for whatever reasons, I started breakfast for Dudley. I didn't mind cooking for Dudley so much anymore. He thanked me now, and besides, if someone else didn't do it for him, he'd burn down the kitchen just trying to cook it.

"Breakfast time Dud!" I chimed when I had finished. Suffice to say, he shot out of his bedroom quicker than I'd ever seen him move.

When he was halfway through, and I was washing the dishes, he asked, "Aren't you having something?"

"Oh, I already ate." I said.

"You were out all night last night."

"I just came in very late. You were asleep." It was a good thing my back was to him, or he would have seen my face rival Ginny's hair.

Dudley snorted, but didn't say anymore on the subject, he just continued eating.

"Close your mouth while eating Dudley." I said, my back still to him.

"Do you have an eye that can see out of the back of your head or something?" He asked incredulous.

"No, that's Moody's area. I just have good hearing."

"Moody? Which one's he?"

"Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody." I said. "You met him at Kings cross, at the end of fifth year. He was all scared, had the bowler hat covering the… unusual eye."

"Oh, yeah, him, say, what's his problem anyway?"

"He's a retired Auror. He fought in the first war against Voldemort, hence the scars. He's also very paranoid. But he's bloody brilliant, his eye, the big blue one, can see through anything, and can spin round in his head to see at any angle. It must come in real handy to see if anyone is sneaking up behind him." I answered. "If it's one person you don't want to cross, it's Mad Eye. He even jinxes his dustbins."

Dudley started laughing. "Really?" he choked out.

I nodded my head, "Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. That way, if an intruder steps foot on his property, the dustbins start firing stuff at people and then he opens a window and starts firing hexes." I laughed with him.

Dudley came over and handed me the empty plate. I put it in the sink and proceeded to wash it. After that I stuck it on the rack to dry.

I then got changed into a purple high neck long sleeved top and black love story jeans. Last summer I had exchanged some of my money at Gringotts bank for muggle money and I'd bought myself some descent clothes. Allot of my clothes were gothic, I just preferred the style, and anyway, it looked more witchy. I then put on a pair of army style black boots.

All I had to do was wait for Remy to come pick me up. Dudley and I talked a bit, but we mostly watched TV. The channel we were watching were playing reruns of Star Trek: The Next Generation.

After about two episode there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up. Dudley just rolled his eyes.

I ran over to the door and opened it, smiling. My smile grew wider when I saw it was Remy, who was also smiling broadly.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, hey, Dudley" I called over my shoulder, "I'm heading out!"

"Yeah, ok." came the reply.

I slipped out the door and Remy took hold of my hand.

Outside the building I looked up at Remy.

"I've been thinking." I said.

"About what?" Remy asked.

"Well, we've been going really fast, and that's fine, but I want to see what happens if we take things slowly."

Remy laughed. "I get what you mean. but you know, it could be a little late for that, after last night, but we can give it a go, if you want."

"Thanks Remy." I said smiling. "I mean last night was amazing and all, but, I want to see where things go with, us. And this could be our only chance, I mean I have a prophecy hanging over my head that Voldemort is stupid enough to believe, and I don't know how much time I have until…"

"Look at me, mon amour, I strongly believe that you will survive this. Your too stubborn not to. I believe that you have the ability to come out victorious."

"But that means I have to kill him, and I don't want _anyone's_ blood on my hands no matter who they are!"

"And that is what makes you and him different. That is why you can win. People will look to you as a beacon of hope, and they'll mass behind you. Just think about it, you, who doesn't want to kill people, trained by Albus Dumbledore himself, against someone who tortures and kills for fun! Who do you think, the majority of people who can think straight, will support?"

"But, out of those people, how many of them will be brave enough to show their support?"

"There are other wizarding communities, Harry, not just in Britain. And those communities, weren't as effected by Voldemort the first time. If you play your cards right, you may get some unexpected help."

"You mean, from the other ministries?"

"Exactly. Now, I have a cousin, who has high standing in the American Ministry, and another in the French. I could talk to them if you want?"

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd do anything to help you Harry. Now, come on, we still have to have lunch, we don't always have to be preoccupied with the war you know."

"You're right, come on lets go." I said.

So we headed off to the diner that we normally had lunch at. Once there Remy started asking me all about my life. I told him about how I'd received my letter, and also all about my time in Hogwarts. This included the philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, the discovery of my godfathers innocence, the tri-wizard tournament, saving Dudley from the dementors, fighting death eaters in the ministry of magic and Sirius' death and finally about last year. About the lessons from Dumbledore, leaving out information on the Horcruxes, of course, to leaving Hogwarts on a search with Dumbledore, and finally returning, just for Snape to kill Dumbledore and the fight with the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. I could barely hold back the tears when I talked about the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore.

In turn Remy told me about using his power and earning the title of Master Thief. He told me about being caught and experimented on by a man named Stryker, and then, not too long ago, helping a man named Logan a.k.a Wolverine, bring Stryker and his team down, and freeing all the other mutants that were still locked up at three mile island.

Suffice to say, I was impressed. He'd done so much in his life, and some of his stories were down right hilarious.

Taking it slow had definitely been a good idea. Remy and I grew allot closer. I opened up to him, like I'd never done with anyone before, and he did the same with me. When he asked me what I thought of having a prophecy forced onto me, I told him the truth. I didn't want it, any of it. All those people who thought I enjoyed my fame could have my fame, and everything that came with it. They didn't see me, they saw the scar, and that's what they looked to. I wasn't even seventeen yet, and people expected me to bring down Voldemort, a wizard who was well versed in the dark arts. I hadn't even finished my schooling for pities sake!

I had gone off on a rant about that one and Remy had had to calm me down big time. It had taken him a while, but I had calmed down, eventually.

It hadn't been long after that, that I had discovered my mutant ability. I'd been at the Dursleys apartment and I had been completely bored. I'd wished for something to do, even for a book to read. The next thing I knew, I had a book called The tales of Beedle the Bard in my hands. I'd heard about this from Ginny and I just started reading, after I'd checked that I hadn't received any letters from the Ministry of course.

The next day, when I told Remy, he'd quickly deduced that I had become a mutant. I couldn't have done magic, otherwise the ministry would have detected it. He then had me practise summoning things, like books, clothes and ornaments. All I had to do, was concentrate on what I wanted, and then will it into my hands, and it would just appear. I instantly saw the advantage of this. I just hoped that Voldemort hadn't guarded against this kind of summoning.

About two weeks before my birthday Remy had told me that his two cousins had agreed to meet me. Oliver was undersecretary to the French minister for magic and Marie the head of the American Ministry Auror department. The date had been set. It was three days from now and the meeting would be held at Remy's apartment. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was a walking nervous wreck. What if they turned me down? What if they told me that Britain could defend itself against Voldemort? I would just have to wait and see what happened.

**A/N: please review, and I hope you enjoyed. If you want to see Harry's outfit for this, look on my profile. **


	5. Discussions and Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

**Discussions and Home.**

**Harry P.O.V**

**The day of the meeting came by quickly and in the morning the first thing I did was put on a black long sleeved roll neck top and my love story jeans. I wanted to look as good as possible, but I couldn't go round in my dress robes, I'd look ridiculous. **

**When I served up breakfast, my hands were shaking so much that even Uncle Vernon had noticed. **

"**Really girl, what's gotten into you?" He asked gruffly. "You're almost spilling the food!" **

"**It- it's nothing Uncle Vernon." I said. Then I went over to the sink, rolled up my sleeves and started to wash any dishes. After everything was done I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, leaving only my fringe free to hide the scar. **

**At half past ten I left the apartment and hailed a cab and had the driver take me to Remy's. When I was outside the building I took three calming deep breaths and walked inside. I walked up two flights of stairs and knocked three times on the door. **

**Not a minute later, Remy opened the door, and smiled at me. **

"**Come in, quick. They're already here." **

**I walked in past him and he closed the door and then placed an arm around my shoulders reassuringly. **

"**It'll be fine." He said softly.**

**I nodded and put my arm around his waist. Remy led me into the living room and I saw two people already there, waiting for us. Both people rose from their seats on the sofa as we entered. The one nearest the door was a woman. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and her face was slightly scared, but still held beauty, I guessed that she was Marie.**

**The second was a man, who must've been Oliver. His brown hair was slicked back and he had moss green eyes and an aristocratic face. **

"**Harry, these are my cousins, Oliver LeBeau, Undersecretary and recently appointed advisor to the French Minister of Magic and Marie Francis, Head of the Auror Department for the American Ministry of Magic. Oliver, Marie, this is Harriet Potter, I doubt she needs anymore introduction?"**

"**Of course not," Oliver said, "The girl's a legend! Everyone knows the story of the Girl who lived!" **

**I shifted uncomfortably on my feet as he looked at my forehead, expecting to see my scar. **

"**So, shall we sit down and discuss what I called you here for today?" Remy asked. **

"**Of course," Marie said. She and Oliver sat back down on the sofa and Remy sat down on the arm chair and pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. **

"**So, Miss Potter, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Marie asked. **

"**As you both probably know, Voldemort," They both flinched, "has returned. Now, in the last war we had the only wizard Voldemort ever feared fighting on our side, Dumbledore, but now, he's gone. We can't fight this war on our own. I'm not who everyone thinks I am, I'm not a hero, and I am certainly not a trained Auror. Yet people expect me to shoulder the entire wait of this war, they expect me, a **_**kid**_**, to stop the darkest wizard of all time. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd say that that sounds utterly stupid. I'm not the one with years of fighting experience under my belt. I'm just the girl trying to survive the wrath of a complete psycho, that came down on her when she was **_**one**_**, just because that psycho believed some prophecy. I don't want to do this on my own like the wizarding community of Britain expects me to. I cant do it on my own. I need help. But people back home are too scared, and he **_**has**_** got spies in the ministry, so I don't know who to trust over there. That's why I'm asking you now, we need help, will France and America give it to us?"**

**Both of Remy's cousins looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Neither of them had really thought of what my titles of the girl who lived and the chosen one meant. Neither of them had thought that it meant that a teenager, who'd been an orphan for most of her life, would have to face off against a fully trained wizard who favoured the dark arts. **

"**Well miss potter, you've certainly won me over." Oliver said. "I'll see what I can do, and I'll keep up to date with the real goings on in Britain, through a distant cousin of ours, Fleur Delacour. Then, when the right time comes, you can guarantee help from France."**

"**The same here. You can count on help from me and my Aurors." Marie said. "We can discuss this with Fleur at the wedding." **

"**You're coming to the wedding?" I asked. **

"**Yes we are. I take it that you are a friend of the Weasly's then?" Marie asked and I nodded. "Are you going then?" **

"**Yes, I am." **

"**Good, this way Remy has no way to deny his invitation." Oliver said, "Oh, come on Remy, I've never seen you so head over heels for someone. You've never asked us to meet someone your dating before, even if it is just for a business meeting." **

"**Oh, come on Remy, you know he's right. And anyway, it'll be a laugh, you haven't seen Fleur in years. You were good friends before." Marie said. "Oh, by the way Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked me to give this to you, he said it's to do order transport." She pulled a heavy parchment envelope out of her robe pocket and handed it to me. **

"**Thank you." I said, taking it from her. I knew what this contained, the date when the order would come to take me home. **

**The four of us stood up and said goodbye, then Remy's cousins apparated away. I let out a shaky breath.**

"**Well, that went well." Remy said. I nodded. "What's in the envelope?" **

"**The date of when the order is coming to pick me up." I said. **

"**Oh, well, I guess you'd better open it then." He said, sitting down.**

**I nodded. I broke the seal and looked at the parchment inside. **

"**When is it?" Remy asked. **

"**Two weeks today. Three days before my birthday." I said. **

"**Two weeks?" Remy choked.**

"**Yeah." I said. Before I knew it the tears had crept up on me and spilt over. Remy quickly stood up and hugged me. "Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine, we'll see each other again." Remy rubbed reassuring circles on my back, "You'll be fine."**

"**I don't want to go Remy, I don't want any part in this, I'm scared."**

"**I know, but I'll be there for you, every step of the way Harry, I'll be there with you."**

**I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "I'm not letting you fight this alone mon amour." He said.**

"**Remy, I wont be fighting this alone, I'll have Hermione and Ginny." **

"**I don't care. I'm not going to sit back and wait while you are out looking for a way to defeat him." Remy kissed me on my lips. "No matter what you say, you're not doing this without me. I'll stay here until the wedding, but after that, you aint getting rid of me." **

**I sighed. "All-right Remy. You can come with us, but please, don't get hurt!"**

"**I'll try my best mon amour. But I cant promise anything." he said. "Now, lets get a drink and talk about what we are going to do before you go home." **

**I shook my head. "My home's not over there anymore Remy." I said. "It hasn't been since my parents were killed, not really. The most at home I've ever felt is with you." I said. **

**Remy smiled at me. "Mon amour, you'll always have a home with me." **

**I smiled back at him and kissed him. **

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Leaving.

Harry P.O.V

Over the next two weeks Remy and I spent as much time as possible together. We both knew that this would be the last truly peaceful time we would have together for God knows how long. We spent the time getting ready, buying things that may be useful. We went to the book store where I'd bought the knife at, and I picked up several books on spells that I hadn't been taught in school. Hermione, Ginny and I could teach ourselves. We also bought other things, like clothes, we had no idea where we could end up, and it wouldn't be nice if we had to go to Romania or somewhere similar in the middle of winter and we weren't prepared.

All through this I was trying my hardest to convince Remy not to come along with us. I tried asking him questions to which I knew the answer would be yes, and then asking him if he wanted to just let me and the girls handle this, but he didn't fall for that. He also didn't fall for it when I tried catching him when he was off guard, concentrating on something else. Remy said after my fifth attempt that there wasn't anything I could say or do that would stop him coming with Hermione, Ginny and I.

As the days went by, Remy became increasingly reluctant to let me out of his sight. I had to remind him that I _had_ to go back to the Dursleys because of the blood wards. Voldemort probably thought that the blood wards only existed in Privit Drive, but that wasn't true. Anywhere my aunt called home, and let me stay, the blood wards existed. Nevertheless, Remy insisted on walking me back every day, and coming to pick me up every morning. If he knew I was safe, he was fine, but if I stepped one foot away from the wards, he wanted to know I was safe, and seeing as I was not able to do magic yet, he was convinced that I'd be attacked, therefore I needed a bodyguard, and seeing as he didn't trust anyone else to do it, he did it himself.

The day before the Order was due to pick me up we went to the movies in the morning and then for lunch in the diner. That was when I got the surprise. Remy, at some point, no idea when, had bought me a charm bracelet with a single charm on it. The charm was in the shape of a playing card and had three hearts on it with two capital A's.

"Even though it's not goodbye for long, I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me. That way, if something happens, and we're apart for longer than expected, you'll remember me."

"I could never forget you, Remy." I said. "That's just an impossibility. Like a nice Bellatrix."

Remy laughed. "Good to know that I make an impression."

"Well, you make a good impression, unlike some."

"Not with everyone, it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember I told you about Wolverine?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought he worked for Stryker at first, so I kinda attacked him. I don't think he really liked me after that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go back to that island." He chuckled. "And, you know, I actually think he forgot everything on that island, somehow."

"Why do you think that?"

"For one thing, he was asking me what his name was, something happened, I don't know what, but he forgot everything. Even his own name."

"What do you think he'd do if he remembered you?"

"Probably hit me for attacking him, or something like that. He didn't seem the kind of guy to control his temper. Come on lets go. We should probably let someone else use this booth."

We got up and left the diner and headed towards the park. It was usually quiet, that's why we went there, we could talk about things without being over heard.

That day, and the next, went too quickly in my opinion and soon I was back at the Dursleys, packing all the things I'd need into a duffle bag that Kingsley had given me. I made sure that Hedwig was safely locked into her cage and I then picked up my photo album and went outside to say goodbye to Remy.

A wind had picked up and the sun was starting to set. Remy was sitting on a low wall, with one leg resting on the wall opposite, showing his boot, and his face was in shadow due to the hat he had on his head. I sat down next to him, and placed the album next to me, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well mon amour, it seems the time is nearly upon us to temporarily go our separate ways." He said.

"So it seems." I agreed. "You will be at the wedding, right?"

"Oh, definitely. Aren't you planning on starting right after that?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be there. Even if it is just so that you won't leave me behind."

"Why do I get the feeling that you' find me, even if I did?"

"Because I'd track you down if you left to do whatever it is you're doing without me?"

I laughed. "I don't doubt that you would do that. And you'd probably succeed somehow too."

"Oh, trust me, I would. I'm not the type of person to sit back as things unfold. I have to have a part of the action."

"I know that too. So I'll see you soon then?"

"Of course, mon amour. We'll be together again very soon." he leant down and kissed me, softly at first, and then more passionately, as if he was afraid I'd disappear forever.

When we pulled apart, we were both breathless. "I'd better go inside, someone from the order will be here soon. Oh, one more thing." I picked up the album I'd brought with me. "I want you to look after this for me. I couldn't bare to lose it, and I might if I take it with me. It's got photos of my parents, me and my friends, us."

"Don't worry mon amour. I'll keep it safe."

"Thank you Remy." I hugged him. "I'll see you soon, stay safe."

"You too, mon amour. I love you."

"I love you too, Remy."

I stood up and went back inside. Once there, I was accosted by Uncle Vernon.

"Girl!" He said. "How many of your lot will be turning up here tonight?"

"Apparently, only Mad Eye, Hestia Jones and Daedalus Diggle. Mad Eye is supposedly taking me back via sidelong apparition and Hestia and Daedalus are coming to stay, to make sure that you're all protected. That is, unless something happens to change the plan." I shrugged.

Dudley came over to me and held out his hand for me to shake. "Good luck, Harry." He said.

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thanks Dud, look, do me a favour, learn to cook for yourself will ya? I don't want to hear that you've burnt some house to the ground."

"Will do Harry, but, once this is done, couldn't you start to teach people how to cook?" he laughed.

The smile slipped off my face and I looked down at the ground. This was one thing that I hadn't told Dudley, that I wasn't coming back. Even if I did survive, I wouldn't be welcome, even for five minutes, at the Dursleys, and lets not forget the chance that I'd be tortured and killed by Voldemort.

"Uh, yeah, maybe Big D." I said nervously.

There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be them now," I said. I went to the door and opened it to see Mad Eye who had two big bags.

"There's been a bit of a change of plan, Potter." he said, and he walked in, followed by Hestia, Daedalus, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione, Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley and finally Hagrid.

"I thought you said that there'd be only three!" Uncle Vernon said angrily, his face turning an alarming shade of purple, and the vain in his temple started to stick out.

"Like I said, there's been a change of plan." Moody said

"What happened to side along apparition?" I asked.

"Can't do it, the ministry will be looking for any reason to arrest you. And seeing that you still have the trace on you, Death Eaters could intercept you and well, you get the idea." Remus said, from his place beside Tonks.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said. She held up her hand and I saw a wedding ring.

"You got married?" I asked her and Remus.

"Yeah." Tonks said. "It was only small, sorry you couldn't be there."

"Oh, that's all right!" I said and I walked over to and hugged the both of them.

"That's enough," Moody said, "You can catch up later. Now, Granger, as agreed."

Hermione walked over to me and quickly pulled out a couple of hairs.

"Ow!"

Hermione hurried over to Mad Eye and handed him the hairs.

"What you do that for?" I asked. It all became clear when Moody pulled out a flask of black liquid. "No. No way! You cant!" I spluttered.

"Bit late for that, Harry!" Fred said as Moody put the hairs into the Polyjuce potion.

"Hey, we're not excited about this either, what if something goes wrong?" George said.

"Yeah, imagine if we get stuck as scrawny teenage girls forever." Fred said.

"I can't let you do this, you could get hurt!" I said as Mad Eye passed the flask around.

"Everyone here has volunteered, Potter, and they're all of age."

"Um," Mundungus stepped forward, "I haven't." "Shut up and drink some Mundungus!" Moody said as the flask reached him. Mundungus reluctantly took a swig and passed it on.

Very soon Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mundungus and Fleur all looked exactly like me.

"We're identical!" The twins said.

"Not yet you're not." Moody said. He indicated to the two big bags he'd placed on the floor. "Everyone change into clothes from the left bag and get bags, stuffed owls and owl cages from the other, yes, Potter, you get changed too."

The Girls and I went into one room and the boys went into another. I really hoped that my decency would be intact after this, but it was Fred, George and Mundungus I was talking about here. I'd probably have no such luck. When I entered the living room again I had my bag and Hedwig's cadge in hand. Everyone else came out not long after and the guys had very odd smirks on their faces, I blushed. Violently.

"That muggle is still out there." Moody said. "He seems to be debating whether he wants to come into the building or not. We're probably going to have to stun him, just to get past him."

"I don't think normal muggles have a red rim around their eyes, Alastor," Remus said. "And he didn't smell like one either."

"Then what the hell is he?" Moody asked. I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know something about him Potter? You are Harriet Potter, aren't you?"

"I am, and trust me, Gambit's not a danger or a threat of any sort." I said.

"You mean you trusted a complete stranger?" Remus asked. All my friends had open mouths. I blushed.

"Well…"

Hermione and Ginny were the first to come round, and then Fred and George.

"Aww, has ickle Harry finally grown up and found a guy?" Fred teased, or was it George. It was even worse when they looked exactly like me.

"Never mind that now, he's leaving, reluctantly." Mad eye said. "Right, the real Harriet is with Hagrid, everyone else knows who they're with." With that he led us out of the apartment and towards the transport we'd be taking to England.

A/N; Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	7. Fallen Warrior

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Fallen Warrior.

Harry P.O.V

We walked to the park, and once in a secluded spot, a few others waved their wands and disillusionment spells were lifted off brooms, Thestrals and a large black motorbike with a sidecar. I walked over to the bike.

"Is this it, Sirius' bike?" I asked.

"Yeah, Arthur's made a few changes. that one there was my idea." Hagrid said pointing at a large purple button.

"Please be careful Hagrid," Arthur said. "I'm still not sure that it was a wise idea, and it is definitely only to be used in an emergency."

I got in the sidecar and made sure that I had a good grip on all my things with my knees. Hagrid seated himself on the bike and when everyone was on a broom or Thestral moody stood so every one could see him.

"Right, now we all need to leave at the same time, otherwise the whole point of the diversion is lost." Moody said. "One, two, THREE!"

We all rose into the air as one. The wind rushed past me and started to make my eyes water. There was so little room in the car that my legs were starting to go numb. The group rose up into the air, up and up, only to end up surrounded by about thirty death eaters.

Curses started flying everywhere and Hagrid yelled. The bike flipped over and my stuff started to slip out. I managed to grab my bag and Hedwig's cage but my firebolt slipped. I watched as my broom fell towards the ground. It had been my first present from Sirius. My mind quickly turned back to the fight as a flash of green hit Hedwig in her cage. She gave a squawk and fell to the bottom of her cage.

"No! Hedwig!" I screamed.

Hagrid got the bike and sidecar back up the right way and I noticed that we were being chased by four death eaters. I started firing stunner after stunner at our pursuers. A curse hit the sidecar and it started to break away. A giant hand grabbed me by the back of my top and pulled me onto the bike, just as the sidecar broke away. I barely managed to keep a hold on my bag and wand.

"Hold on Harry! This'll do the trick." Hagrid pushed a green button and a brick wall came out of the exhaust. It expanded in mid air. The first three Death Eaters avoided it, the fourth wasn't so lucky. He fell and one of the lucky three held back to help him. Hagrid pushed the button again and this time a net was released. But the Death Eaters were ready for it this time and they avoided it. What was worse, the one that had held back to catch the one that fell had caught up with us again. I sent a blocking jinx at them and the nearest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, to reveal the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike-Stan.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled at him.

"It's her! It's the real one!" The Death Eaters yell reached me over the roar of the bikes engine. My blood went cold as the Death Eaters disappeared from sight. How had they known?

Suddenly my scar burned in pain. "Hagrid! He's coming!" I yelled. Was this it? Would Voldemort succeed this time?

"Hold on!" Hagrid shouted. He pressed the purple button and with a roar, white hot, blue dragons flames erupted from the exhaust pipe. The bike shot forward and I clutched desperately to Hagrid, and my things. The pain in my scar increased and I looked to my side to see the pale snake-like face of Lord Voldemort. He was flying through the air, with no broom or Thestral to aid him. I started firing every curse that I knew at him. If I died, I'd die like my parents, like Sirius. I'd die fighting.

A death eater was about to fire a curse at Hagrid, so I stunned him quickly. A high pitched voice reached my ears and the pain in my scar forced my eyes shut.

"Avada,"

My wand moved and pointed of it's own accord. I heard a crack and Voldemort scream "No!"

Hagrid pressed the dragons breath button again and the bike shot forward. I heard Voldemort screech something and then nothing. Suddenly the bike was falling. It hit the ground and I was thrown off it and into water. I felt a few things crack and I passed out.

When I came round I was lying on something soft and I was warm and dry. I opened my eyes to see a man with moss green eyes and blond hair smiling down at me.

"How are you feeling Miss Potter? You broke a couple of ribs, I've just repaired them." He asked. "I'm Luke Francis."

"Uh, I'm… fine, what happened, where's Hagrid?" I asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry, he's fine, my wife's treating him now. He'll be fine. The bike crashed, what happened, did you add one extra feature too many?"

"No, there were Death Eaters, they knew about the date some how."

"Death Eaters? Well now we know that our protective charms hold." Luke said. The door opened and Hagrid came in. he rushed over and swept me up into a hug that almost re-broke my newly repaired ribs.

"Blimey Harry, how'd you get us out of that, I thought we were both goners."

"Yeah, me to, I cant believe-" I cut off as Marie Francis entered the room.

"What… what?" I spluttered.

"Hello again Harriet. Glad to see you're awake." She said. "Yes, I'm apart of the Order, and so is my Husband. We joined not long ago. Dumbledore asked us, I hope you don't mind, but, I asked someone round, mid you, he's not going to be very calm and level headed. He wasn't on the phone anyway."

There was a bang from somewhere in the house and I reached for my wand.

"You're wand's right here." Luke said and he handed it to me. "You may want to get a good look at the person you're shooting at before you start firing hexes."

The door to the living room burst open and Remy burst in looking anxious.

"Remy!" I said. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms round his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"When Marie called, I was so worried." He said in my ear.

"I'm all right Remy. My luck against Voldemort seems to be holding up."

He pulled back slightly, so that he was looking at me and holding me at the same time. "Voldemort?" He whispered.

I nodded. "And about thirty Death Eaters, they ambushed us when we left."

"I knew I should've stuck round." he said.

"Moody would've only hexed you."

"I don't care." Remy said. "I should've been there, I could've done something."

"Not really, unless you could fly somehow." Hagrid said. "'Cause that's where we were ambushed, in the air."

"Yeah, well…" Remy said, I could see he was struggling with the concept that he wasn't there to help me when I needed help.

"You'd better hurry up," Luke said, "Or you'll miss the portkey."

"Yeah, we better had." Hagrid said.

Luke led us out the room and down a corridor. He led us into a small bedroom and pointed at a silver backed hair brush.

"Well, there it is, and I doubt that you'll have any death eater problems through the last lap of your journey. You're going to have to let Harriet go, Remy. Otherwise you'll be going to."

"Doesn't seem so bad." He mumbled.

"I don't think that the other order members that Harriet will be staying with would appreciate a complete stranger just dropping in on them, Remy." Luke said.

"Damn." Remy said.

Hagrid looked round, "Harry, where's Hedwig?"

Tears stung my eyes. "She got hit." I said.

"Aw, Harry… well, at least she had a good old life." he patted me on my shoulder and Remy tightened the hold around my arms.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much she meant to you." Remy said.

"The portkey." Luke said. I looked at the brush, which was glowing blue.

"See, you soon," I said to Remy, "I'll be fine." I kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of his grip. I put a finger onto the brush and Hagrid imitated me.

I looked at Remy once more before I felt a familiar tug behind the naval jerked me away from him.

My knees slammed into the ground and when I looked around I saw that I was in the front yard of the Burrow, the Weaslys home. Hagrid was also on the ground.

Mrs Weasley and Ron came running towards us. "Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened, where are the others?"

"Aren't they back yet?" I asked.

"No," Ron said, "Ginny and Tonks were supposed to be back first. But they missed their portkey. So did dad and Fred. You and Hagrid were third, if they made it, Lupin and George should be back in about a minute."

There was a glow of blue to the side of us and Remus and George came spinning to the ground. George was unconscious and his face was covered in blood.

I ran forward and grabbed his legs. Together Remus and I carried him into the house and through to the sitting room. We placed him onto the sofa and when I got a good look at his face I gasped, one of his ears were missing.

No sooner than Mrs Weasly had bent over her son than Remus had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me, none too gently, into the kitchen, Hagrid was struggling to get in through the door.

"Oi! Let her go! Let go of Harry!" Hagrid said.

"What creature was in the corner when Harriet Potter firs visited me in my office at Hogwarts?" He asked giving me a shake, "Answer me!"

"A- a Grindylow in a tank wasn't it?" I asked.

He released me and fell back against the kitchen cupboard.

"What was that about?" Hagrid asked. He'd finally gotten in through the door.

"I'm sorry, but we've been betrayed. The Death Eaters knew we'd moved you to New Orleans, and they knew when we were coming to pick you up."

"Then why aren't you asking me?" Hagrid asked.

"You're half Giant, Polyjuce potion only works for human transformations." Remus answered.

"None of the order would have told Voldemort what was happening." The idea was just too horrible, I wouldn't believe it of any of them. "And he only caught up with me towards the end. He didn't know who I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan, he would've known that I was with Hagrid."

"He caught up with you, how?" Remus asked.

I explained briefly about how the death eaters had recognised me as the true Harriet.

"But what happened to let them recognise you?"

"I… I saw Stan Shunpike… you know, the conductor of the Knight Bus? I tried to disarm him instead of … well you know! He doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He's been Imperiused!"

Remus looked aghast. "The time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! That was a good and unusual move when you used it two years ago against Voldemort, but the amount of Death Eaters that witnessed it!"

"Are you saying that I should've killed him? He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"But the death eaters seem to think it's your signature move! Please don't let that happen! If you're not prepared to kill, at least stun instead."

"We were hundreds of feet up, it would have done the same job as the killing curse!" I said. "I won't blast people out of my way, just because they're there! That's Voldemorts job!"

Remus' retort was lost.

The next to return were Hermione and Kingsley. I also found out what happened to George's ear, Snape, and Sectasempra. Mrs Weasley had managed to stop the bleeding, and he'd be fine, but he'd never get his ear back.

The next to return were Arthur and Fred. George had come round after that and made a joke about feeling saint-like because he was _holey_.

Tonks and Ginny had come back next, and it seemed that Ginny had saved Tonks' life.

"Are we the last back?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said as she released Ginny from a hug. "We're still waiting for Bill, Fleur, Moody and Mundungus."

Not long after, Kingsley left to go look after the Muggle prime minister. That was just before Fleur and Bill got back, bringing some bad news which they broke to us all in the living room.

"Mad Eye's dead." Bill said. "We saw it. It happened just after we broke out of the circle. Mad Eye and Dung were close by us, Voldemort went straight for them. Dung panicked, disapparated, Voldemorts curse hit Mad Eye full in the face- there was nothing we could do."

The rest of the night was spent quietly. We all went to bed feeling the loss of a great man.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Parties

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Chapter 7 _

_Parties._

_Harry P.O.V_

_On the day of my birthday I woke up to my scar tingling. I'd just had another scar dream. _

"_So," Ginny asked, "Who's Gregorovitch?" she and Hermione looked worried. _

"_Don't know, but Voldemorts looking for him. The name sounds familiar though."_

"_Anyway, Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione said. _

"_Oh, that's right, I'm seventeen now." I said smiling. I grabbed my wand and summoned Ginny's pillow._

"_Oi! Give that back, or I won't give you your present!" _

_I quickly sent it right back at her. She grinned and pulled out a package from under her bed. Hermione did the same and they both handed me the two parcels. _

_Ginny had gotten me make up of my own and Hermione had gotten me a new sneakerscope. I hugged them both and we got changed. When I was done Hermione asked me about the new bracelet that I never took off._

"_Remember that guy, Gambit? Well…" I was trying to tell them about him. _

"_He gave it to you? When? How did you two meet? We want details!" Ginny demanded. _

_I bit my lip, and then told them everything about me and Remy as an item, well, almost everything. I didn't say anything about what happened after the club incident. That was between me and Remy. _

"_So he convinced you to let him come with us?" Hermione asked. "What have you told him, exactly, about the Horcruxes." She whispered the word Horcruxes. _

"_I've only said that we'll be looking for a way to defeat Horcruxes. And, well, he's also got us help from the Americans and the French."_

"_What, how?" Ginny asked. _

"_His cousins hold high places in the two Ministries. They've offered their help when it comes to the final battle." _

"_Can we trust him?" Ginny asked. _

"_Yes, I'm sure we can." I said. "And anyway, he's coming to the wedding."_

"_Really?" Hermione asked._

_There was a mischievous smile on Ginny's face._

"_What are you planning Gin?" I asked._

"_Nothing." She said slyly. "Come on lets go downstairs." _

_Over breakfast I had a lot more gifts. I had a watch off Mr and Mrs Weasly, a bunch of Fred and Georges new merchandise from Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, a hair care kit from Bill and Fleur (probably chosen by Fleur) and chocolates from the Delacours, who'd arrived yesterday._

_The day went by quickly and in the evening we had dinner in the garden and Remus Tonks and Hagrid joined us. Above the table there was a giant number 17, courtesy of Fred and George, and Hermione made purple and gold streamers appear out of her wand and drape themselves over the trees._

_Mrs Weasley had made a baseball sized cake in the shape of a snitch. Hagrid gave me a Mokeskin drawstring pouch that only I would be able to take things from. Apparently, they were extremely rare. Remus and Tonks gave me a black dragon skin wand holster. _

_Suddenly a weasel shaped patronus appeared on the table, and Mr Weaslys voice came out of it saying that he was bringing the Minister For Magic, Rufus Scrimigor, with him. _

_We found out why when they turned up and Scrimigor asked to talk to Ginny, Hermione and I. We went into the living room and it turned out that he was here to give us the items Dumbledore had left us in his will._

_Hermione had an old copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, in ancient runes, Ginny had an invention that Dumbledore had created himself, a Deluminator, which turned out lights. I got the snitch I'd caught in my first ever Quidditch match. Scrimigor watched me very closely as I took it and seemed very disappointed when nothing happened. _

_After he had left we went back outside and enjoyed the rest of the party, minus Remus and Tonks, because they had hastily left when they'd heard that the minister was coming._

_Three o'clock found Fred, George, Ron and I were standing outside a giant white marquee. I was wearing purple satin halter neck dress robes with black spider web patterns over the dress. _

_We were soon joined by Hermione who had just met Fred, George, Ron and Ginny's Great Aunt Muriel. "She said, 'Is this the muggle-born' and 'bad posture, skinny ankles'" Hermione said quietly as George led Muriel into the Marquee. _

"_Talking about Muriel?" George asked, "She just told me my ears are lopsided, Old Bat." _

"_You two had better take your seats." Fred said to Hermione and I, "Come on, I'll show you where you're sat." _

_We sat in our seats, near the front, and that's where we stayed, until it was time to stand for the entrance of Fleur and the Bridesmaids: Ginny and Fleur's little sister. _

_The wedding was beautiful, but I didn't dare look round for Remy, just in case I looked rood._

_It was during the reception when I found Remy, well, he found me. It was during the first dance, and I was watching Bill and Fleur as they danced when I felt someone's presence behind me. _

"_Beautiful." A very familiar voice whispered from behind me. _

"_Yes, they are. Hello Remy." _

"_Oh they look good too, I was talking about you, mon amour." he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. I blushed. _

_When the dance ended I turned to him, but he held out his hand before I could say anything. _

"_May I have this dance, mon amour?" _

_I smiled and took his offered hand. "You may." I answered._

_Remy led me out onto the floor and we danced. We stayed on the dance floor for a couple of dances before we left to find a table to go sit down at. We sat down on the same table as Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. I introduced Remy to everyone. Ginny, who was sitting in-between them, elbowed Fred and George. _

"_What- oh yeah." They said together, and together they stood up and looked directly at Remy. "We want," Fred said._

"_To talk," George continued._

"_To you privately." They finished together. I had a good idea what this was about._

"_Oh no." I mumbled, hanging my head._

"_Don't worry little sis," George said. _

"_We'll get him back to you in one piece." Fred said. _

"_Probably." They added._

"_I'll be fine." Remy said, standing up and walking away with the twins._

"_Well, he is really cute!" Ginny said. _

"_Where did he go to school?" Hermione asked. Typical. _

"_He didn't go to a magic school, he's one of the few in his family who weren't magical enough. He makes up for it though."_

"_How?" Ginny asked._

"_You'll see." I said. Just then Victor Krum sat down at the table._

"_Hello." He said, looking a bit put out._

"_Hello Victor!" I greeted warmly. The others smiled and said hi too. _

_We had all been friends with the famous seeker since my fourth year when he'd come to Hogwarts to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with Fleur. I had also competed, but against my will, when Barty Crouch Junior had put my name into the goblet under the name of another school. Cedric Diggory was the first Hogwarts champion, but Voldemort had had Peter Pettigrew kill him at the end of fourth year._

"_Hello." He replied, taking a sip of his drink, he obviously wasn't in the mood to talk._

_When Remy came back with Fred and George, he looked a bit worried. The twins however had mischievous smirks on their faces. They talked to Ron quietly and the three boys got up and wandered off. After Victor had finished his drink, Victor wandered off too._

"_So, Harry informs us that you are coming with us?" Hermione asked. Remy._

"_Yeah, that's right." Remy asked._

"_Where's you're stuff?" Hermione inquired._

"_Outside, why?"_

"_Show me." She said and she dragged him away, leaving me and Ginny a bit worried about her. _

"_Well, she did say that she'd been packed for days." Ginny said at last. _

_I laughed. _

_When the two returned Remy pulled out his cards and started doing tricks. A load of people had soon surrounded the table watching, and made loads of ohh's and ahh's and also laughed. Fleur and Bill also watched, and I saw Fleur explain exactly what was going on to Bill._

_Through the wedding, quite a few people asked me about Remy, and quite a lot of those people were girls. _

_Remy himself was also questioned by Remus, who said that it was his duty to do so as an old friend of my parents. _

_Remy and I were once again on the dance floor when everything went wrong._

_A lynx shaped patronus landed gracefully in the middle of the dance floor. It spoke in the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"_The Ministry has fallen, Scrimigor is dead, they are coming." _

_As the patronus disappeared chaos broke out. People started screaming and some apparated away, the wards around the burrow had fallen. I saw black cloaked figures and that was when the curses started to fly._

_I soon had my wand in my hand and was firing hexes. Remy was throwing his cards, I'd known that he could make them explode, but I didn't know how hard. _

_We ran through the crowd, looking for my two best friends, while holding on to each other. _

"_Hermione! Ginny!" I screamed. Hermione was soon by my side, and then we saw Ginny. The four of us held on to each other and then Hermione apparated us away._

_A/N: Please review. _


	9. A Place To Hide

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Harry's dress for the wedding is on my profile.

Chapter 8

A place to hide.

Harry P.O.V

We were surrounded by other people.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Tottenham Court Road, walk, just walk, we need somewhere for Remy to change."

"We haven't got any of his things though!" Ginny said, "Or any of ours for that matter!"

"I should've kept my invisibility cloak with me, I kept it with me all last year!" I said.

"Don't worry! I have everything, even your knew knife Harry!" Hermione said. "Ah- this'll do." She led us into a shadowy alley.

"When you said you have everything…" I trailed off, all she had with her was her beaded handbag, which she was rooting around in. To my utter astonishment, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my invisibility cloak. She handed the cloak to me and the other stuff to Remy.

"Undetectable extension charm. Tricky, but I think I did it ok. Everything we need is in here." she gave the bag a shake and it gave an echo like a load of heavy objects had moved around in it. "Oh dear, that'll be the books."

I rolled my eyes and I knew Ginny had too. Remy had his back to us, however and was changing. "When did you do all this?" I asked.

"I've been packed for days, I packed your stuff this morning Harry, Gambit's earlier. Please put on the cloak Harry!"

I did so, when Remy turned round he looked startled.

"Harry? Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I'm under the cloak, Remy." I said.

"Ah, yes your cloak. Right, well, I feel like an idiot. I should've known." he looked sheepish. I'd told him all about my invisibility cloak.

"Come on, lets keep moving." Hermione said.

We walked for a while and then entered a cafe to escape some drunken men who were wolf whistling at Hermione and Ginny. Once sat down Hermione placed an order for three Cappuccinos with the gum chewing waitress. It would've looked strange to order one for me, seeing as I was invisible.

"We should find out what's going on," Ginny said. "If we go to the Leaky Cauldron-"

"No!" Hermione cut her off. "We know what's happened, Voldemort's taken over the ministry, what else do we need to know?"

Ginny took a sip of her Cappuccino. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

The waitress shot her a dirty look.

At that point two burly workmen entered the café. They walked to the front counter and made two identical movements which I mirrored, without thinking.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, I missed the two Death Eaters, but hit the waitress instead. Curses flew through the air and I and the others dropped to the floor to avoid being hit.

"Son of a Bitch!" I heard Remy curse as he pulled out his playing cards, charged them with energy, and started throwing them. Ginny, Hermione and I, on the other hand, started to throw hexes and jinxes at the Death Eaters.

"Petrificus Totalus!" This time I hit my target.

When they were both down I looked round. The cafe was a wreck. The four of us walked over to the two Death Eaters.

"That one's Dolohov, the other's Rowle." Ginny identified them. "I recognise them from ministry wanted posters."

"What do we do with them?" Hermione asked us.

"Kill them? That's what they were trying to do with us." Remy suggested.

"That makes us no better than them." I said. "Hermione, can you wipe their minds? Ginny, get the lights, then me and you will restore this place."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"They may wonder why the place is a bombshell, don't you think?" I said. "Hermione, do the waitress as well."

"Where are we going to go to now?" Remy asked.

"Sirius'." I said. "Don't argue!" I said as my two best friends opened their mouths. "It's the only place for us, and anyway, I'd like nothing better than to meet up with our old friend Snape." I finished darkly.

When we were done the our of us stood in the middle of the café and Hermione reversed the stunners and body binds. Before the three people could stir, I'd grabbed Remy's arm and the four of us had apparated away.

When we appeared at Grimmauld Place I leaned up so that my mouth was next to Remy's ear and whispered quietly. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

I knew he'd seen it appear when he gave a start. After that we all went inside.

"So," Ginny said, "Where are the curses Mad Eye set up for Snape?"

Suddenly Mad Eye's voice echoed around the room.

"Severus Snape?" Suddenly I felt my tongue roll up in my mouth, preventing me from speaking, but it was soon released.

"T- that must h- have been the t-tongue tying curse he set up." Hermione said startled.

"Bloody hell, Moody really does like to set up booby traps, doesn't he?" Remy asked.

We all took a step forward but stopped when a figure rose up out of the ground. Hermione screamed and so did Mrs Black.

The figure was dust coloured and terrible. The figure, a dreadfully altered version of Dumbledore flew at us and raised a withered hand and pointed at me.

"No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you!" I shrieked. On the word 'kill' the figure exploded.

"Mudbloods, filth, stain of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I pointed my wand at her, and with a bang, and a burst of red sparks the curtains closed and all was quiet again. I didn't realise I was shaking until then.

"It's ok," Remy soothed, hugging me, "it's gone."

"Lets go upstairs." Ginny said shakily.

We all agreed, and we went up one level and into the drawing room. When I'd closed the door, my scar exploded in pain and I fell to my knees. There was nothing, except for the pain, and anger, his anger.

When it ended, I found that I was in Remy's arms and my two friends were crouched down in front of me with worried faces.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's angry, really angry."

"Is he at the burrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything this time."

"But could he have-" she was cut off when a silver weasel patronus landed on the floor.

"Family safe. Do not reply. We are being watched." came the voice of Mr Weasly. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I said. I don't think I could've handled it if something had happened to any of the Weaslys.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

The pain had started to build up in my scar again. I stood up, reassuring Remy that I was fine and said, "Bathroom." I escaped the room and hurried to the bathroom and locked the door just in time.

I collapsed on the floor, only to see Voldemort torturing Rowle for letting me get away, and then he had Draco Malfoy torture him too.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione's voice reached me.

"Harry, do you want your tooth brush? I have it here."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, fighting to keep my voice normal. I unlocked the door and took it from her. "Thanks."

When I went back up to the drawing room, we'd decided that we'd sleep there for the night, so no one would be alone. That night, I'd fallen asleep with Remy's arms wrapped protectively around me.

A/N: Harriet's charm and dress are on my profile page. I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	10. Problams Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Problems Part 1.

Remy P.O.V

I'd woken up early. At first, I was confused as to where I was, then I remembered the events of the previous day. Damn. And it had started so well too.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. I was so lucky that I'd wanted a change from the takeaway that I usually went to. If I hadn't, well, I may never have met Harry. That idea was almost unbearable, I'd only known her a couple of weeks and already I couldn't imagine how I'd get by without having her in my life. God only knew what I would do if I lost her, in anyway.

That night, when she'd tried to leave I'd felt my heart start to break. I'd told her that I didn't care who she had after her, I wasn't letting her go, and I meant what I said.

Also, when Marie had called me to say that Harry and Hagrid had crashed… I'd never been so worried in all my life. I'd wanted to go with her, to her friends home, I'd wanted to make sure that she was ok, but I couldn't.

All I could really do now was be thankful that she was safe, and I could see it with my own eyes, and of course protect her to the best of my abilities.

As I watched her, she stirred, as if sensing my gaze. Her beautiful emerald green eyes fluttered open and met mine. She smiled at me, but I was disappointed when it didn't reach her eyes.

"Good morning, mon amour."

"Good morning Remy." She replied sleepily. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, only a few minutes, not long really." I replied. "Sleep well?" I didn't think she'd had any nightmares, I hadn't heard her, and certain after recent events, I'd become a light sleeper.

"Yeah, I didn't dream, at all. You?"

"I slept well. Didn't think I would, what with all the adrenaline."

She gave me another small smile and then sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There's something I want to see." she said.

"I'll come with you."

"All-right." she said. She led me out of the drawing room and up the stairs.

Harry walked up a couple of flights until she stopped in front of a door. On the door was a plaque which held one name. Sirius.

Harriet took a deep breath and I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's OK." I said softly. She nodded and opened the door, allowing us access to the room.

Harry P.O.V 

I walked into the room, Remy right behind me. Every inch of the walls were covered in posters or Griffindor banners. There were posters of muggle motorcycles and, I had to admire Sirius' nerve, bikini wearing muggle girls. The room had obviously been searched, and everything seemed to have been covered in dust, but I could tell that the room must've once been handsome, what with the large chandelier and all.

Sirius must have stuck everything on the wall with a permanent sticking charm, otherwise his parents would've redecorated at the first chance they got. All the muggle posters were a great contrast to the one wizarding photo that was stuck to the wall.

My heart leapt as I saw the four teenagers in the picture. The first one I saw was my dad, James Potter. I could clearly see the similarities we shared. Our hair was the exact same shade of black, and the exact same type of messy. Only difference was, that I _tried_ to tame it. He, obviously hadn't, at least for that day. And, looking at him, I could've been looking at a male version of myself, except his eyes. Our eyes were different. And he needed glasses. He was smiling, and laughing, and it was clear that he hadn't yet been hit by the effects of the war.

Next to him was Sirius, younger, and happier than I'd ever seen him. I'd seen before, when he was alive, that he was handsome, but when this photo had been taken, before the twelve years with the dementors, he'd been extremely handsome. I bet that the girls at school with him would have fallen flat if he'd just asked them for the time.

Then, on my Godfather's other side was Peter Pettigrew. He seemed to be flushed with pleasure to have been included in this, the coolest of gangs.

Finally, was Remus Lupin. Even then, he was a little worn. But he looked allot happier, and held the same sort of awe as Pettigrew.

I reached out to take the photo. It was mine, after all. Sirius had left me everything in his will, hadn't he. I found, though, that Sirius had taken no chances of his parents redecorating the room. It was stuck tight to the wall. I sighed. I wouldn't have minded having it, but really, it was only a reminder, a reminder of what had been taken from me when Pettigrew, the traitorous rat, had taken from me when he'd sold my parents out to Voldemort.

"You ok, mon amour?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. I wondered what happened here?" I indicated to the mess.

"Someone looking for useful information, on the order perhaps?" He suggested.

"Maybe." I said. I started looking through all the papers, until I found one in handwriting. It was a letter to Sirius, or 'Padfoot' as he was nicknamed, from Lily, my mother, thanking him for the present he'd given me for my first birthday. He'd given me a broom, only a toy one of course, but it had still been enough to destroy a view and almost kill the cat. I wiped tears from my eyes as I sat down on the bed, taking it all in. She said that Wormtail had seemed 'down' well he had probably been contemplating how long it would be until Voldemort came to kill them.

They had also known Bathilda Bagshot, who had told them something about Dumbledore, but what? That piece of parchment was missing. I took the whole thing in, and noticed that she wrote her 'g's in the same way as I did.

I felt Remy wrap his arm around my shoulders and hold me close.

"My mother wrote this Remy. It's proof."

"Proof of what, mon amour?" He asked.

"That Lily Potter existed. That she loved me."

He pulled me as close as possible. "Of course she loved you, mon amour. No one with their heads screwed on straight couldn't."

"HARRY! REMY! HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

"Up here Hermione!" I yelled.

She came barging into the room. "It's ok Gin! I've found them!"

"Good, Tell them their Gits!" came Ginny's reply.

"Guys, please, don't just wander off like that!" Hermione said.

"Sorry 'Mione, we just went for a look around." I said.

"Did you create this mess, or was it all ready like this?" Hermione asked.

"It was all-ready like this. Look what we found." I handed her the letter and she read it through.

"Oh, Harry!" She said.

"Do you know who the Bathilda in the letter is?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Bathilda Bagshot, Author-"

"Of A History of Magic," Hermione said, "She's a great magical historian!"

"And she lives in Godrics Hollow!" I said.

"Harry…" Hermione said. "Look, why don't we go downstairs, and talk about this over breakfast?"

I nodded. "Allright." I said. Hermione handed me back the letter and Remy took hold of my hand and we left the room. Passing the only other door on the landing I looked at the sign on the door. It read;

Do not enter without express permission of Regulus Arcticus Black.

"Harry, mon amour, what is it?"

"Hermione!" I called. She was all ready a flight below us. "You'd better get back up here!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"R.A.B. I think I've found him."

"In you're mothers letter?" she asked coming towards us. "But, I didn't see."

I pointed at the sign on the door. She gasped. "Sirius' brother? Ginny, get up here!" she yelled.

Ginny came running, her wand drawn. "What is it?"

I pointed at the sign.

"Regulus Arcticus… Regulus… R.A.B!" She said. "It fits! He was a Death eater who'd have access to You-know-who!"

"What's going on?" Remy asked.

"Sirius' brother was a death eater, but he got cold feet, they killed him. He would've been close enough to find out about the Horcruxes!" I said.

"What are Horcruxes?" Remy asked confused.

I slapped my forehead, I hadn't told him yet! "I'll explain later, but first, let's go see if the locket is in his room. Remy, we're looking for a gold locket with a large S on it. The locket was originally Salazar Slytherins."

"OK." He nodded.

We all entered the room, which had been ransacked too. We all started searching. It was when I was under the bed when it came to me. My ability!

"Stop! I have an idea!" I said. "Girls, I've been meaning to tell you, but I've never found the right moment!" I pulled myself out from under the bed, and standing. "In New Orleans, I discovered something, well two things, that can help us. But one of those things was that I'm a mutant. My power is that I can summon anything to me at will. I wish for it, and, it appears! I may be able to tell if it's here!"

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Ginny said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the objects in the room. I searched every inch of it. Nothing. No locket. I opened my eyes and shook my head. "It's not here." I said dejectedly, then I remembered something. "When we were cleaning out the house, there was a locket! In that cabinet!" I said.

"But, we threw it out!" Hermione said, a hand going to her mouth.

"But we had a certain house elf stealing heirlooms back!" I said. I shot out the room and down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen, only slowing so I didn't wake up Sirius' dear old mum.

In the kitchen I called, "Kreacher!" a crack heralded the arrival of the old house elf.

"Mistress," the old elf croaked, "Back in mistress Black's house with the blood traitor and mudblood, and a filthy squib-"

"I forbid you to call anyone Blood traitor, mudblood or filthy squib, besides, Remy is a mutant."

"I have a question for you, and I order you to answer it truthfully, understand? Good, now there was a locket, it looked like this," I pulled the fake Horcrux, that had cost Dumbledore his life, out of my pocket and showed it to Kreacher. "It was here, in the house, what happened to it?"

"Kreacher tried to save the locket, to destroy it, at Master Regulus asked, but that thief, Mundungus Fletcher, stole it."

"How did you get the locket in the first place?" I asked.

"Master Regulus came home one day saying that the Dark Lord needed the service of a house elf and he'd offered Kreacher. He told me to do whatever the Dark Lord told me to, and then come straight home. So Kreacher went with the Dark Lord to a cave. We crossed a lake in a small boat. On a small island with a stone basin, Kreacher had to drink the potion filling the basin. When the basin was empty, the Dark Lord placed a locket in it and refiled the basin. He then left Kreacher there, and Kreacher had to drink water from the lake, but he was pulled under by the bodies."

"How did you get out Kreacher?" I asked.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come home."

"Of course! a house elf's magic is different to that of a wizard, Kreacher could apparate away!" Hermione said.

"What happened then Kreacher?" I asked.

"Kreacher told Master Regulus everything, and Master Regulus asked Kreacher to take him back to the cave, and to not tell anyone what happened. Kreacher did so. But this time Master Regulus drank the potion, but he had told Kreacher to make sure he kept drinking it, and Kreacher did as he was told. When the basin was empty, Master Regulus told Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it, and to not tell anyone how he really died." the old elf looked to be on the verge of tears. "But Kreacher couldn't destroy it, he couldn't get inside to do it!"

"Kreacher, do you think you could find Mundungus for us? We want to finish the work Regulus started." I said. "Here, Kreacher, I think Regulus would want you to have this." I handed him the locket.

He burst into tears, and then disappeared with a crack.

"Well, now we wait." I said.

The girls nodded.

"And explain." Remy said.

"Sit down." I motioned to the table. When we were all sat down, I explained exactly what Dumbledore had taught me last year, about the Horcruxes, and how he'd thought we'd found another, but it turned out to be a fake and the potion cost Dumbledore his life, in the end. Then I told the three of them about the knife, and something I hadn't told anyone yet, I had Draco Malfoy's wand.

"How'd you get it?" Ginny asked.

"I disarmed him, before he got to the gates. But he still managed to get away, along with the others." I said.

"So, who's wand is he using?" Hermione asked, I shrugged.

"So, whose up for breakfast, then?" I said. The others nodded.

A few days later, the four of us were in the kitchen when there was a crack and Kreacher appeared and so did Mundungus Fletcher.

"What's going on? Why are you setting bleeding house elves on me for? If this is about Mad Eye-"

"It's not about Mad Eye," I said, "We all know you're a spineless coward. No this is about something else, now, when you stripped the house of anything you could make a decent prophet from, there was a locket, like the one Kreacher has, where is it?" I asked, him, the ornate knife at his throat.

"Steady on, why do you want to know? Is it valuable?"

"You still have it!" Hermione said.

"No he doesn't," Remy said, "He's wondering if he could've gotten more for it."

"More? I gave it away, didn't I?"

"To who? Why?" I asked.

"Some ministry hag, she came along, asked if I had a permit for selling. She was going to arrest me, but she took a liking to the locket. She said I should think meself lucky."

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"Short, pink bow on her head, looked like a toad."

The scars, I must not tell lies, seemed to stand out on the back of my hand.

"Umbridge." I hissed.

This was problematic

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	11. Problems Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

Problems part 2

Harry P.O.V

Mundungus had left an hour ago. I was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing the back of my right hand. The scars, I must not tell lies stood out to me. Umbridge had forced me to use a blood quil in the many detentions she'd given me in fifth year, when she was the DADA teacher.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "How do we get to it?"

"I'll try using my power. Hopefully it'll work." I said. "But, I've never, intentionally, summoned an object from that far a distance before."

"I'm sure that you can do it, mon amour." Remy said. "You just need to concentrate."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I thought only of the locket the real locket, the one containing a piece of Voldemorts soul. It was in the Ministry, in an office, around the old toad's neck. I willed it to come to me, to be in my hands.

I felt my energy start to seep from me as I felt the locket come to me. I was on the verge of collapsing when the locket appeared in my hands. I placed it on the table and sat back.

"Give Kreacher the knife." I said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"He should be allowed to…" I was really tired.

Hermione smiled at me and fetched the knife. When she returned I called, "Kreacher!"

"Yes, Misstress Harriet?" He asked, coming out of the pantry.

"Take the knife from 'mione." I yawned. "Then, when I open the locket, stab it, quickly."

"Yes Misstress." Kreacher bowed. He took the knife and then got up onto the table. Kreacher stood next to the locket, ready to stab it.

I willed myself to speak in parsletounge. "_Open_." it did so, but, before the locket could do anything more, Kreacher stabbed it. "Well done Kreacher." I said. Then I let my eyes close.

When I came round I was in bed. I opened my eyes to see Remy. "Hi." I said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, what happened?"

"You passed out, right after Kreacher destroyed the Horcrux. You've been out for two days."

"Two?" I asked, sitting up quickly. "Wow. Didn't think that I'd pass out. I must've over taxed myself." I said.

"Overtaxed yourself? When someone overtaxes themselves, they only sleep through the night, you were out of it for two days. I'd say you exhausted yourself!"

"I'm sorry if I worried you." I said.

"That's all-right, mon amour. Now, how do you feel about breakfast?"

At that, Kreacher appeared with a tray of food and started fussing over me.

The days passed and we started planning. Not only did we need to find the Horcruxses, but we needed to prepare for what we would do after we'd destroyed the Horcruxes. Also, we needed to know what was going on in the wizarding world. So, we took it in turns to leave the safety of Grimmauld Place, under my cloak, in the night or early hours of the morning, to watch the entrance to the ministry of magic, for any discarded issues of the Daily Prophet. It was my night when it happened. I definitely had no luck. I'd just picked up the latest copy to see, on the front page, that Snape had been appointed headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Carrows were also teachers. Then I heared it, a growling noise. I stood to my full height, and caught a glimpse of the moon. The bright, large, _full_ moon. I turned round, knowing that my invisibility cloak wouldn't hide my scent from a fully transformed werewolf.

I turned round and saw a very matted looking giant black wolf, with a grey streak down its back. I instantly knew who this wolf was, Fenrir Greyback. The wolf growled at me.

"Uh-oh." I breathed. The wolf lunged and I dived to the side, my cloak slipped off. It lunged again and again I dodged, but Greyback chaged quickly, expecting the move. I felt his moth clamp down on my left arm and the teeth pierce my skin.

"Shit!" I cursed. I fliked my right wrist and had my wand in my hand. I pointed it at the large wolf. "Bombarda!" I yelled.

The wolf let go and I grabbed my cloak and put it on and apparated away.

I apparated right on the doorstep of number 12 and hurried inside. I leaned heavily against the wall of the hall, trying not to collapse from the pain, or cry out and wake Mrs. Black. I walked slowly to the kitchen and stumbled into it.

"What happened?" Remy asked hurrying over to me and supporting me. I only felt the pain.

"Oh my god! What went wrong? How did you get hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Are you ok?" Ginny fussed worriedly.

I was guided to a chair as Kreacher came out and started fussing over me too.

"The cloak doesn't hide scents." I said.

Hermione was rooting around in her beaded bag. Suddenly she whipped out her wand and said, "Accio Dittany!"

"What are you talking about?" Remy asked.

"There was a growl, from behind me. I caught a look at the moon. The full moon."

Ginny gasped and Hermione almost dropped the small bottle of dittany. Remy rested his head on top of mine. I didn't need to explain further. They all knew what I was now. A werewolf. Hermione quickly opened the small bottle and poured a couple of drops onto the bite. It healed over.

"There are spells, but I am not confident enough with them. I could do more damage than good."

I nodded in understanding. "That's ok Hermione. You just need practice, which reminds me, we need to start teaching ourselves spells, we need as many advantages as possible. Remy, can you teach us muggle fighting?" I looked at him hopefully.

"When you're better, definitely." he said.

"I'm all healed." I said.

"You need sleep." Remy said.

"Remy's right, you do eed to sleep." Hermione said.

Remy smiled at her, causing Hermione to blush. I swear he could charm even the Giant Squid if he wanted to. Remy pulled me onto his lap, and then stood up, with me in his arms, bridal style.

"I can walk, you know."

"Well, I don't care." Remy said, smiling at me and he carried me out of the room and into the hallway. I swear I heared Ginny sniggering. Remy carried me up to the room we shared. We didn't do anything, we were still taking things slow, but Remy liked to see me in the morning, when he woke up, it seemed to reassure him.

He placed me on the bed, and lay down beside me.

"Remy?" I asked.

"Yes mon amour?"

"At the wedding, what did the twins say to you?"

"They told me that they were the best pranksters in the world who owned a joke shop. They also made a point of being apart of the DA, I remember you telling me about that, and they said that if I hurt you, in any way, shape or form, I'd regret it, big time. They also mentioned something about dragons?"

"They were probably talking about getting Charlie's help. The Weasleys view me as a part of the family."

"That explains the warning." Remy smiled. "Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Then we can deal with my new furry little problem?"

Remy laughed.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

Preparations

Harry P.O.V

The next two days were spent doing two things: trying to find a way to contact Remus, and training. We were unsure how to contact Remus though, he could have gone into hiding, or he could be being watched. We couldn't give our position away, we already had enough Death Eaters, waiting just outside for us to leave. It was worse on September 1st, it was as if they expected Hermione, Ginny and I, to leave, trunks in hand, and head for Kings Cross Station.

I stopped adding ingredients to the potion I was brewing, when I heard the front door open and close. I picked up my wand, which I'd placed beside the potion. I left the pantry and moved as quietly and as quickly as I could to the hallway.

Ginny Remy, and Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs as a familiar voice calmly said, "We didn't kill you Albus," To the dust figure. When the figure exploded I had my wand pointed at Remus and Tonks.

"Harry, it's us." Tonks said, holding her hands up.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I'm married to Nymphadora Tonks, who despises being called Nymphadora. I am a werewolf, a Marauder and one of my best friends was James Potter, who, to be able to talk about me being a werewolf in front of people, called it my furry little problem. People then were under the impression that I owned a misbehaved rabbit, or something along those lines."

I lowered my wand and smiled at them. "We've been trying to find a way to contact you." I said.

"And us you. We didn't know if you were allright, or hurt!" Tonks said.

"Let's head into the kitchen." I said, and I turned away from them and went to the kitchen. I closed the door to the pantry and sat down at the table.

"Kreacher!" I called.

"Yes, Misstress?" The old elf asked.

"Can we have lunch for six please?"

"Of course, Misstress." He then started preparing food.

"So, Remus, Tonks, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just checking to see that you're allright, and to see if you needed any help really." Tonks said.

Remus smelt the air. "Are you brewing… Wolfsbane?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?" Remus asked frowning.

"You're not the onlyone with the furry little problem anymore." I said.

"What happened?" Remus demanded.

"Two nights ago, I went out, to fish for a disguarded issue of the Daily Prophet, Greyback turned up, and the cloak wasn't enough." I explained.

Remus put his head in his hands. "You got bit." he groaned.

"We have a large stock of the potion though, and you've learnt to brew it, you don't have to go through this alone Harry." Tonks said. "Well, without the help of another wolf, anyway."

"Tonks is right harry, I can help you, but, will you except my help?"

"Of course she will!" Hermione cried.

I paused, raised my eyebrow at Hermione, and then nodded at Remus. "Thank you Remus, I apprieciate it." I paused, looking at Tonks. "Tonks, I don't mean to sound rude but…"

"I have put on a bit of wait Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Congradulations!" I said. I hugged her, and then Remus, Hermione and Ginny did the same and Remy just said "congrats."

"So, are you in hiding then?" I asked.

"Yes, most of the order have gone into hiding." Remus said. "Especially after we found out about the Taboo."

"The Taboo?" Remy asked.

"Yes, the Death Eaters have Taboo'd You-Know-Who's name. The moment anyone says it, the Death Eaters are down on them in a second. They almost got Kingsley That way." Tonks explained.

"What about my family?" Ginny asked.

"In hiding as well." Remus assured. "Their all fine. Apparently, Fred and George are seding Muriel up the wall. Their operating a mail order service for their products you see."

The four of us were laughing.

"So, apart from becoming a werewolf, what have you been up to then?" Remus asked.

"We've been teaching ourselves spells, and Remy has been teaching us muggle self defense." Hermione said.

"We've also been doing… other things, but we cant tell you, not yet." I said. "It may not work."

"We understand." Remus said.

"Yeah its fine." Tonks assured.

"Good," I nodded. "We'll probably only be able to tell you about it, after this whole mess is over." I paused again. "Hey, you said that you wanted to help, well wouldn't it be easier, if you both moved in here? That way, each time you come over, we don't have to check that you are who you say you are, whenever you come round." I said.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other, and seemed to be communicating silently.

"Well if it's allright with you lot?" Tonks said.

I looked at the others, and they nodded. "It's fine." I said.

"Then it's settled." Remus said. "We'd better go get the things we'll need then."

"When you come back, you'll have to tell me I'm a werewolf, for me to believe you're you." I said.

"Fine by us." Tonks said, just as she knocked over a few chairs.

"We'll be back in time for lunch." Remus said, setting the chairs back up.

"See you then." I said.

"See you soon." Hermione and Ginny chimmed.

"Bye." Remy said.

Time started to pick up, Remus insisted on helping me learn how to brew the wolfs bane. He also taught Remy, even though he wasn't a wizard. He said that it was best if I had someone else that could brew the potion, just in case I was unable to do it at some point.

Tonks on the other hand was taking Hermione, Ginny and I through as many of the things she'd learnt as an Auror as possible. We learnt jinxes, curses,counter curses and hexes, just as a start.

Remy, on the other hand, handled the muggle side of our self defense. He taught us a mix of martial arts and street fighting. He also told me about his other powers, he was an empath, and had a sort of electric current that stopped any mutants from using their powers on him, if they involved skin to skin contact. It also prevented telepaths from locating him. Then there was the fact that he possessed a sort of, charm, that only worked on someone, if they didn't know about it. It could all come in handy for us. For one, Remy could charm his way out of a tricky situation, and two he could feel if someone was actually feeling hostile towards us.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, why I didn't tell you sooner. I think, partly, it was because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That the only reason you liked me, was because of the charm, and that as soon as it wasn't there, then…"

"You didn't need worry about that, Remy. It's not the charm, that caused me to fall for you in the first place. It was all of you!". I smiled at him and held his face in my hands. "I'm not going to leave you Remy LeBeau. I love you."

He smiled and then leant down and kissed me. "And I love you."

I knew then that I could do this. I could complete the task that Dumbledore had set for me. I could do it, just so long as I had Remy with me.


	13. Transformation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12

Transformation.

Harry P.O.V

Around a month later I sat, cross legged, alone, in the library. My eyes were closed and my breathing was even. I let my mind expand, I was searching for the remaining three Horcruxes. The first one I located was the snake, Dumbledore had been right. I let it be, however, as I had promised Remy, Hermione and Ginny that I wouldn't summon any Horcruxes until they were with me. Then, I detected the remaining two. One was in a vault at Gringotts, the other, in the Room of Requirement, at Hogwarts.

I came back to my own mind and opened my eyes. I now knew where to find the Horcruxes. Then, all I would need to do was defeat Voldemort. But that would mean facing him. I'd faced him before, but I'd never tried to kill him, only survive.

_This is going to be hard. _I thought. Yet again, I'd always known it was going to be hard. This would never have been a walk in the park. I was a seventeen year old witch, who never even finished her schooling, and Voldemort was the darkest wizard of all time, who got cranky if he didn't get his leisure morning kill. I sighed, stood up and stretched.

There was a _crack_ from behind me and I turned round to see Kreacher, Regulus' locket, bouncing on the old Elf's chest.

"Mistress, dinner is ready." He croaked out.

"Thank you Kreacher. Can you please inform the others?"

"Of course Mistress Harriet." With that Kreacher disappeared with another _crack_.

I smiled and walked out of the library. Halfway downstairs, I met Hermione.

"You OK Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and I've tracked down the others." I answered. "Dumbledore was right. The snake is one of them."

"What are we going to do about that one then? You-Know-Who would notice if his pet went missing."

"I think it will have to be the last one we get rid of, and it will have to be done when we face him, for what will hopefully be the final time."

"That is probably the best idea. Otherwise he'll have time to make another."

We stopped the conversation as we entered the kitchen. Remus and Remy were already there, talking.

They looked up. "Ah! Harry! Are you ready for your first transformation tonight?" Remus asked.

"I'm a little nervous, to be honest." I admitted.

"That's to be expected." Remus waved his hand. "And, because of the Wolfsbane, Remy and Tonks will also be able to be there with us. You'll be fine."

"What if the potion doesn't work?" I asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, mon amour, it will, and Tonks and I are perfectly able to look after ourselves."

"I know, I'm just worried that I'll do something to hurt you, I don't want to do that." I said as I sat down.

"Harry, calm down. You wont hurt anyone. Trust me, I've been doing this for years, remember?" Remus said, reassuringly. "I wont let you hurt anyone."

Nodding, I felt Remy sit down on my other side and pull me into a hug. "Every thing will be fine mon amour. You'll go through the transformation tonight, and then in the morning, you'll realise that there was no need for you to worry in the first place."

I hugged him back, and breathed in his warm, spicy scent. Just then Ginny and Tonks came in and sat down.

"Watcher Remus, Harry, Hermione, Remy." Tonks said.

"We all greeted her and Ginny as Kreacher came to the table and handed Remus and I two, identical, steaming goblets full to the brim with wolfs bane potion.

"Brace yourself Harry, this will taste worse than Skele-Grow." Remus said.

"Thanks for the warning." I muttered, everyone laughed. I brought the goblet to my lips and drank the potion quickly, shuddering at the taste.

"God Remus, you're right! That was awful!" I spluttered, the others just laughed.

That night, just before the moon was due to come out, Tonks locked the basement door, where the four of us were waiting. Both me and Remus were in overly large robes, so that we could preserve our dignity through the transformation.

As the moon came out I felt the transformation begin. My bones started to crack, elongate and reform. It was more painful than any of the Quidditch injuries I'd ever sustained. The process seemed to take an age, but, when it ended, I was relieved. That was when I realised, the potion worked, I'd kept control over my body, Remy and Tonks were safe! I let out a happy little yip. Remus let what could only be described as a wolfish laugh.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my way out of the robe.

Tonks and Remy were both smiling at us, and Tonks conjured a large sofa. The two sat down. I jumped up onto the sofa with them, on Remy's right. Curling up, I placed my head on Remy's lap. He laughed and started to scratch the fur in-between my ears.

Letting out a contented whine, I let my eyes close. Remy chukled.

"You make a cute wolf mon amour." Remy said. "Your fur is pure white, apart from where your scar is. It is a light grey, and still a lightning bolt."

I huffed, to tell him I didn't care about the scar. I just wanted him to continue making a fuss of my ears, it was relaxing. Maybe the potion didn't work as well as I thought it did, I had the same reaction as a pet dog right now.

Moony had also gotten up on the couch, and had his head rested on Tonks' lap, who was absentmindedly stroking his fur.

"You know the baby is going to want a dog, don't you Remus? He or she will want to be able to do this whenever." Tonks said.

Moony grunted.

"Oh, shush, the chances are that the baby will be a natural animagus with a wolf form, not a full fledge werewolf." She said, Moony just nudged Tonks' stomach and whined. "It'll be fine, the baby will be fine, and so will we." Tonks assured.

The rest of the night was spent in a calm manner. Near to dawn, Remy had allot of fun, helping me back into the robe. In other words, we almost didn't make it, but hey, what do they say, practice makes perfect. Neither of us had been in this situation before, so, what can you do? We had a good laugh after I had transformed back, then I went to bed. I was extremely tired.


	14. Dreams and Visits

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Dreams and visits.

Harry P.O.V

It had been a week since my first transformation, and my extra senses as a werewolf were starting to kick in. My hearing and eyesight was getting sharper, and my strength and speed had increased. It really helped with the physical aspect of the training the girls and I were going through.

Though, this was nothing compared to the dreams that I kept getting. Some were flashes from Voldemorts mind, and others, well something told me that they had nothing to do with seeing into Voldermorts mind.

They usualy began as normal dreams, but then something changed. One of them started, and I was back in New Orleans. I was walking along the streets, but they were completely deserted. The buildings looked run down, derilict even. The dark skies were illuminated in several places by an erie green glow, that came from several Dark Marks that had appeared across the city. Somehow I knew that this was what would happen if I failed. Voldemort wouldn't stop with Britain, he'd continue on to other countries, and eventually gain controll over even the United States. There would be no safe place left for anyone to hide. He'd take over, completely.

Suddenly, everything around me turned to fog. Everything retained its shape, but it all consisted entirely of fog. Grey whisps floated around me, playing with my hair, and pulling at my cloathes, as if trying to get me to go somewhere. I followed, there was nothing else to do. The fog tendrils led me to the parks foggy counterpart. A wind picked up, yet nothing except my hair was disturbed.

An undistinguishable voice, that sounded like three people at once, started to speak. "We have shown you what will happen, should you fail. But, before you can succeed, you must free your soul." The triple sided voice whispered eerily. "If you should fail, everything shall be lost. If you should succeed, however, we shall reward you greatly. Do not fail us child, or you will be condemning this world to an unspeakable fate."

The fog started to disapate, and so did everything it made up, leaving me in total blackness.

"Do not fail, Harriet." the voice said once more.

I woke up gasping. Remy raised his head from the pillows, and looked at me blearily. "What is it mon amour? What's wrong?"

"It was one of those dreams again. It had the same message. But this time, I was in New Orleans. If he wins this Remy, he'll completely take over. We have to win."

Remy pulled me into a hug. "Relax mon amour, we will win this. We'll come out on top. You'll come out on top."

"I'm scared Remy." I whispered.

"So am I, mon amour. So am I. But we have each other. And of course, our friends and allies. And a plan. We can do this."

I hugged him, and remained silent.

A couple of weeks later, I'd managed to argue my case over, and win, and Hermione, Ginny, Remy and I were all heading to Godrics Hollow.

We would of cource be going in the night, so there was less chance of us being seen.

The night soon came round and the four of us piled under the cloak and apparated off the front step of the Black household. We apparated into a small square which had a war memorial in the centre. As we approached, it transformed into a statue, a statue of my parents holding a baby- me.

We walked to the church and into the graveyard. That was when we started serching for my parents graves.

"Harry!" Hermione called.

I wandered over to her and saw the grave she was looking at, but it wasn't my parents. It was the grave of a man whose surname was Peverell.

"That icon." Hermione said. "Lovegood was wearing it at the wedding, and it's in the book Proffessor Dumbledore left to me."

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, lets keep looking." I said.

"Mon amour, I think I've found them." Remy said, beckoning me over.

I walked over to a white marble toumb stone that he was standing in front of. It was in fact my parents grave.

Tears lept to my eyes. "Mum, Dad." I said. Then I drew my wand and conjured a reath of red roses. A single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

I was soon in a hug from Ginny, Hermione and Remy. Not long after, we left the graveyard and headed towards where the house should be, from Remus' instructions.

When we found it, I could see that all the charms, and protective spells had been broken. I put my hand on the gate and a sign appeared. It had wishes of good luck to me written all over it.

"They shouldn't have done that." Hermione said nervously.

"I think its great." I said. Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise to our side.


	15. Bathilda Bagshot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14

Bathilda Bagshot.

We all looked towards the sound, where we all looked round to see an elderly woman motioning to us to follow her.

"Bathilda?" I asked. "Bathilda Bagshot?"

She nodded and motioned again, impatient this time.

I started to walk towards her. "Come on! She want's us to follow her." I called over my shoulder.

My three companions caught up to me, and we began to follow her.

"Harry, I don't like this." Remy said.

"My mother mentioned her in her letter to Sirius. She_ knew_ my parents, and something about Dumbledore." I said.

"We can get information on your parents from Remus Harry. It's safer. And it's as if she's not there." Remy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, coming to a hault.

"Come on!" Bathilda said impatiently, as she noticed we had stopped.

"One minute." I replied.

"Harry…" Hermione said nervously. "That was parsletounge."

My blood ran cold. "Run!" I said.

Suddenly, Bathilda's mouth opened, and Nagini slithered out. The empty remains of Bathilda fell to the floor, and Nagini lunged. I drew the knife, and slashed at the snake. I got lucky, and the knife blade made contact with the snakes neck.

Nagini fell to the floor, dead. My scar started to burn.

"He's coming!" I said, and clutched my forehead in pain. I felt someone grab my arm, and then I was being squeezed through a tube. I was pulled inside, and heard a door close behind me. Then, I collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's so short, but please review!**


	16. The Deathly Hallows and The Cup

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

The Deathly Hallows and the cup.

I woke up, sobbing with tears streaming down my face. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap round me in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, mon amore, you're safe now." I heard Remy say.

"I- I- just saw it happen!" I sobbed.

"You saw what happen Cher?"

"The night he killed them. I saw it all from his line of sight. And heard what he was thinking while he did it too. I saw my mother pleading with him, and how he thought that she was pathetic!"

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry you had to see that. But remember, she wasn't pathetic. She was extremely brave, and she loved you. She died protecting you."

"I know Remy, and I remember it myself, but I never expected to see it from_ his _eyes. He was so detached from it. It was if he was just watching a movie while he killed them."

Remy's arms tightened around me, and I buried my face in his chest. I sobbed for a while, and Remy just held onto me, letting me cry it out, and at the same time letting me know he was there for me."

When I calmed down, I realised that there was sunlight streaming thought the curtains.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About a day. We were really starting to get worried."

"How are Ginny and Hermione?"

"They're fine mon amour." "And you? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt, I just ended up worried. Now, you'd best get up, so we can go downstairs, to show everyone you're alright."

"Yeah, sure." I got up off the bed, and stretched. I walked over to the chest of draws, and got out some clothes. I quickly got dressed, and Remy and I headed downstairs. We found everyone seated in the lounge.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched when she saw me. She launched herself at me, and I soon found myself in a bone crushing hug.

As soon as I was let out, I was in a second one from Ginny, then another from Tonks, and finally, one from Remus.

"I'm glad you're alright." Remus said.

"I am too." I laughed. I sat down on the loveseat, and Remus sat beside me.

"So, Nagini is dead." I said simply.

"Yeah, luckily." Ginny said.

"And it happened in self defence. There's no reason for him to become suspicious of what we're doing." I commented.

"Technically, no." Hermione said. "But this _is_ the most paranoid psychotic lunatic we're talking about here. I wouldn't put it past him to start thinking along those lines."

"Thanks for that bright thought Hermione." I said.

"Sorry." She said.

"We're going to have to step up our game if you're right Hermione."

"There's something else." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

She picked up a book that she had been given by Dumbledore in his will. "This symbol." she opened the book to a page, and showed me the symbol that had been on the Peverell grave.

"At first I thought it was an eye, but now I'm not so sure." Hermione said.

"May I see that Hermione?" Remus asked.

Hermione handed him the book. "That is the sign of the Deathly Hallows." He said.

"The what?" Remy asked.

"Have you heard the tale of the three brothers?" Remus said.

"Yes." Hermione, Ginny and I said.

"No." Remy said.

So, Hermione took the book off Remus, and began to read. She read of how the three wizarding brothers cheated death with magic, how death was cunning, and pretended to congratulate them, offering them a prize each. The first brother asked for an unbeatable wand, and death gave him one made of Elder wood.

The second brother asked for the power to bring people back from the dead, and was given a stone. The third brother, who was more humble, asked for the ability to hide from death, and was given Death's own cloak of invisibility.

The three brothers then went their own ways. The first went to a village, where he challenged a wizard who he had once quarrelled with to a duel. Drunk with the power the Elder wand had given him, he boasted about it. That night, someone stole it, and slit his throat for good measure. So Death claimed the first brother for his own.

The second brother travelled to his home, where he turned the stone three times. To his joy, the woman he had hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. But she was cold and sad, as she did not belong in their world. Driven mad with the need to be with her completely, the second brother killed himself, and death took the second brother.

But no matter how hard death searched, he could not find the third brother. Not until he attained a great age, did the third brother take off the cloak, and give it to his son. Then, he greeted death as an old friend, and they departed this world as equals.

"So there you have it, the deathly hallows." Remus said.

"I don't understand." I said.

Remus grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill. He placed it on the table, so that we could all see it. He drew a single vertical line. "The Elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence." He then drew a circle on top of the line. "The resurrection stone." He then drew a triangle that encompassed the other two symbols. "The Invisibility cloak. Which I believe, Harry, is your cloak."

"My cloak?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, your cloak." Remus said. "Together, the three make one master of death."

Suddenly, realisation dawned on me. "That's what he's looking for!" I said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The Elder Wand! You- Know- Who! It's what he's after! The symbol for the Deathly Hallows was outside Gregorovitch's shop in that scar dream I had! And he was questioning Grindelwald…" I felt myself pale. "Oh Merlin!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He knows where it is. It was Dumbledore's wand! He won it off Gregorovitch!"

Everyone else in the room paled. "Harry, we have to go to Hogwarts! We need to stop him from getting it!" Ginny said.

"No." I said firmly. "There's only one way to defeat him. We need to get the final two."

"Final two what?" Tonks asked.

I raised my wand. "Accio knife." I said. My knife came flying into the room. I unsheathed it. "I'll summon the one that's in Gringotts." I said. "Then, we only have to get the one that's hidden in the room of requirement."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Alright then. We'll do it your way. But an unbeatable wand…"

"No wand is unbeatable." I said. "I'm sure there are ways around that factor. But while he has something that anchor him to this world, he'll just keep coming back."

I closed my eyes, and reached out with my mind. I immediately latched onto the Horcrux, and pulled it to me. I didn't feel so much of a drain this time, as a cup materialised in my hands. I guess that I was just getting used to summoning things over a distance, or being a werewolf helped.

I looked down at the cup in my hands. On the two handles, were badgers.

"Hufflepuff's cup." I murmured. I placed it on the table, and picked up the knife. "Who wants to do it this time?" I asked.

"May I, mon amour?" Remy asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him, and then I handed him the knife.

Remy swiftly brought it down onto the cup, and the cup emitted a scream, before the room fell silent.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"A Horcrux. A particularly foul piece of magic. You-Know-Who, has been using them to keep himself alive. A Horcrux is used to store a piece of some ones soul. It can only be created when a witch or wizard splits their soul and places it in an object. They do this by committing murder."

"Then he could have any number of them." Remus said.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "He only made six. He intended to make seven, using my death to make his seventh one, believing that seven was the most magically powerful number. So, he only used significant deaths to make Horcruxes. There was the diary, the ring, the locket, the snake the cup and one more, which is hidden at Hogwarts. We've destroyed the rest of them, now there's only one left. After that, it will be possible to defeat him, but not until then."

"You have our support, Harry." Tonks said. Remus nodded.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "But if you want to help, we will need to put off the final battle until after the Baby's born."

"Not long now." Tonks said.

"Are you sure you want to fight, after all, what will happen if you die in the fight?" I asked, nervously.

"We'll be fine." Tonks said. I frowned, so did Remus. There was a possible fight coming between the couple on that front. I was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. New Life, The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

New Life, The Beginning of the End.

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen nervously.

"They'll be fine Harry." Hermione assured.

"I know that." I said. "But I can't help but worry. I mean, its Tonks we're talking about! _Tonks!_ In _labour!_ And my little Godchild is about to be born!" Remus and Tonks had left two days ago, to stay with Tonks' parents ready for when she went into labour. Yesterday we had had a patronus message from Remus telling us that she had gone into labour.

"Andromeda and Remus will look after the both of them Harry. Tonks, and the baby." Ginny said.

"I know, I know! Its just, with everything that's going on! I cant help but worry!"

"They'll be fine mon amour. Trust me." Remy said. "Now come sit down. Kreacher should be finished with the food soon enough."

I sat down between him and Hermione, and Remy wrapped an arm around me in a comforting manner. I smiled at him, just as Kreacher brought out the steak and ale pie. I concentrated on eating it, instead of the fact that my godchild was about to be born.

I had just finished, by the time Remus ran into the room.

"Remus!" I said.

"I have a son! And he's just like his mother, a metamorphmagus. I swear, his hair has changed colour ten times already!"

"What have you called him?" I asked.

"Teddy. After Dora's father. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters got hold of him."

"He's dead?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It came as a bit of a shock, but, Dora's using the birth of Teddy to hold on. So is Andromeda."

"Well, I'm glad there's some good news." Hermione said.

"Do you have a picture?" I asked.

"Right here." Remus said. He pulled out a picture and handed it to me.

"Aww, he's sooo cute!" I cooed. We all laughed as we saw his hair change from sandy brown to blue. "Congratulations Moony." I said.

Remy, Hermione and Ginny all offered their congratulations to the older werewolf, and I offered him a drink, to celebrate.

That night, I dreamt of two things. The first, was Snapes life, seeing my mother for the first time, the first ride to Hogwarts that they shared, him calling my mother Mudblood, because he was angry at my father, when he was suspended upside down. Trying to reconcile with her, hearing the prophecy, begging Dumbledore to save her, in return for being a spy, and promising to help protect me. Then it moved to talks with Dumbledore, and I began to understand. That night, when Voldemort turned his wand on me, and the curse rebounded, his soul was so unstable, that a piece broke off and latched onto mine, creating the connection. I was a Horcrux. I had to die, to save the wizarding world.

The second dream, was of Voldemort, in the cave where the locket had been hidden. He was furious. It was gone. He knew that we were on to him. He was going to check on all of them, ending with the one at Hogwarts, which was perfectly safe, as only he had discovered Hogwarts last great secret.

I woke up panting. I shook Remy awake.

"Mon amore, what is it, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"He knows about the Horcruxes. We have to go. He'll check on the Hogwarts one last. That gives us time. We need to get there, and soon." I said, trying to bury my sadness. I was going to have to leave him. Remy nodded, and we got out of bed, and I went to wake Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	18. The Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

The Battle

We got dressed quickly, and made sure we had everything. A while back, on one of his scouting missions, Remy had picked each of us up a set of knives. We had them strapped into holsters on our hips right now. I also had my invisibility cloak tucked under my shirt, and the snitch was tucked safely away in the pouch Hagrid had bought me for my birthday, which was around my neck. I couldn't help the turmoil of emotions running through me, as I pulled my hair up, into a pony tail, so it'd be out of my face. I looked at Remy, and pulled him to me in a deep kiss, feeling how little time we had left together.

I was breathless when we broke apart. "You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, mon amore. And I love you." He said.

"Just remember Remy. There's no one else that I could love, anywhere near as much as I love you."

"I feel the same way for you Harry. But this isn't goodbye. We'll get through this. I promise."

"I hope so Remy. I really do. We'd better go." I led the way out of the room, and we joined Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen.

"Kreacher!" I called.

The old elf padded out of the pantry. "Yes mistress?"

"We need you to take us to Hogwarts please? The room of requirements if possible."

"Of course mistress." The elf took my hand, and Ginny's, and I grabbed Remy, and Ginny grabbed Hermione. Then, Kreacher disapparated.

We appeared in the room of requirements, to come face to face with drawn wands.

"I see the D.A.'s still going strong, I see." I said.

"Harry?" A voice said. The wands were all lowered.

"Nev? What happened to you?" I asked.

"The Carrows. They're all for torture as punishment. I'm not the worst case here though." He answered. "Merlin, it's good to see you. All of you, even if I don't know you." He nodded at Remy.

"The name be Gambit." Remy introduced. "I'm a mutant, who used to be a squib."

"Well, glad to have you on board." Neville said. He looked at me. "Is it time? Are we going to take back Hogwarts?"

"Soon Neville. Very soon. There is just something I need to get, and then, we can fight."

"What Is it?" Seamus Finnegan asked. I looked at the others. They all nodded. So, I launched into an explanation on Horcruxes, and that the last one was hidden in this room, and that I had to summon it. They cleared room for me, and I sat down. I pulled out the knife, and closed my eyes. I locked onto the Horcrux, and called it to me. I heard a few gasps as it appeared in my hands. I looked up, and held out the knife. Hermione took it. I asked the room for a table, and placed the diadem onto the table.

Hermione swiftly raised the knife, and brought it down. I sighed in relief, when I knew the soul piece had been destroyed. Now, it was only me.

"Now, we fight. Use the coins. Call all D.A. members that have left." I ordered. "They should be able to bring in help."

I saw Cho hurry to her D.A. coin, to call for help.

"Now, lets go make a statement to the Death Eaters in the school." I said. "About half of us should stay here, and the other half will leave. We'll make sure they know we're here, and we'll bring them down. That'll be three left to worry about."

Ginny, Hermione, Remy, Neville and I were among the group to leave. Ginny forced Ron to stay in the room. We all exited the room, and hurried through the corridors, making plenty of noise, and getting the portraits to spread the word. Hogwarts was about to rise up, and fight back.

Two Death Eaters soon appeared in front of us. The woman, Alecto, had her sleeve rolled up. When she saw me, she touched her mark, summoning her master. We all retaliated as one. The two Death Eaters went down in a hail of curses, and exploding cards.

I smiled, and pointed my wand at my throat. I enlarged my voice.

"HOGWARTS! IT'S TIME, YOU-KNOW-WHO IS APPROACHING, GET READY, IT IS TIME TO CHOOSE YOUR SIDE, AND FIGHT FOR IT, OR FLEE! MEET IN THE GREAT HALL ONCE YOU ARE DRESSED!" I yelled. I returned my voice to its normal proportions. I then proceeded to tie the two Death Eaters up, and levitate them to the Great Hall, with the others following behind me.

I kept the two unconscious Death Eaters suspended, upside down, in the middle of the hall. There were many cheers as the students flocked in, and saw the two. All the students took seats at their house tables, except Neville, who stood with Remy, Ginny, Hermione and I at the head table.

McGonagall soon came rushing into the hall and towards us. As soon as she reached us, she did something that I didn't expect. She hugged me, Hermione Ginny and Neville. Then she regained her composure, and shook Remy's hand, introducing herself.

"We have people on the outside heading towards us Professor." I said. "And not just the Order. French and Americans too."

"Sweet Merlin. How have you managed that?" she asked.

I smiled at Remy. "Gambit has family in both ministries." I said. The other teachers had all taken their seats at the head table by now. Snape was nowhere in site. He had probably gone to continue playing his part. He was Dumbledore's man still, after all. The Great Hall doors opened, and the rest of the D.A entered, leading not just the Order, but French and American Aurors too, as well as healers, and other witches and wizards, one of whom was Krum. He nodded to me, as he walked to stand at the side of the hall, with most of the others. Kingsley and two others walked up. One of them was Marie. When the two others introduced themselves, the other turned out to be Gabriel Chevalier, the head Auror for France. He was a scarred balled man in his late forties, with dark green eyes.

"If we win this Kingsley," I said, "I'm voting for you as minister."

He chuckled. "Let's not think about that now." He said. "We have a battle to fight. I suggest we get all who are underage, or unable or unwilling to fight, out of here."

"I second that." Professor McGonagall said. She moved forward, and told those gathered the plans. There was a large uproar, especially from the Gryffindors. Most, it seemed, wanted to fight, except for the Slytherins, who seemed board. A few nodded to me and I knew I had their support. The noise of protest continued.

"QUIET!" I yelled. Silence fell. "That's better. Now, I know you're eager to fight, but some of you who want to haven't even been here for a year. How do you expect to know enough to not become a hindrance to the others who will be trying to protect you? Now I know that some of you know allot more than you should, due to various reasons, but while you are here, and not of age, you are your teachers responsibilities, and they say to leave to safety. And if you leave now, and we need you another day for some reason, then you can have the time to learn what you need to, and you'll still be alive to fight. Just please, go, get to safety. Let us do what we have to do." I stepped back, and nodded to McGonagall, who explained that we had a way to get them out.

"But what about our things?" One girl asked.

"Your things will be sent to you later. For now, you just have to concentrate on getting out of here, unharmed." McGonagall said. "If you would all kindly follow Mr. Longbottom, he will lead you to the way out."

There was a mass movement, and when most of the younger years had left, the others came foreword. I moved down with Remy, Hermione and Ginny to stand with the others. I ended up beside Krum.

"Hello Victor." I said.

"Harry. I vas foundering ven I vould have to fight. I knew that I would have to, ven you returned vith Cedric's body that night. And I knew it would be on your side. To avenge Cedric."

"Well, the time is here. The one who killed him on the orders of his master, Peter Pettigrew, has a silver hand, and looks like a rat. But he belongs to me or Remus."

"Vhy?"

"He was my parents secret keeper. If it wasn't for him, they'd still be alive."

"Then I leave him to you. You have more of a claim to him than me."

We became silenced then, as a plan was formed, and announced. The Weasley twins and Remus were told to go seal all the secret passage ways in and out of the school. They were told to leave the ones inside the castle, just in case they were needed later.

Then Professor Sprout gathered up some students to go get the dangerous plants from the Greenhouses, we'd see how the Death Eaters faired when a venomous tentacular was thrown on top of them. Peeves and the suits of armour were also enlisted to help. We spread out round the castle.

Remy stuck with me the whole time. We were on the sixth floor, and had a good view of the grounds. The hairs on my arms stood on end, and I could feel the magic thrumming in the air.

The battle was about to start. This would be my only chance to tell Remy. I stood on tip toes, so that I could whisper in his ear. "I love you, Remy LeBeau." I said, tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Harriet Potter. But this isn't goodbye. We can have a life together when all this is over. The Horcruxes are all gone."

I shook my head. "There's one more."

"Then you need to summon it."

"I can't, Remy, because it's _me_." I said.

"Mon amore…" he trailed off. He looked me in the eye, and the complete sadness in his eyes, broke my heart. "No." He was close to tears.

"I'm so sorry, Remy. I only had the dream last night. I wish we could have had more time, but I have to die. He has to kill me. And then you have to help the others kill him, but not before he's killed me. Please understand." I begged, as a single tear left my eye.

He kissed me fiercely. I kissed him right back, wanting him to know that I loved him, more than any other.

"There's something that I've wanted to know for a while, mon amore. And I can still have hope. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Remy." I said nodding. "If by some miracle I survive, yes, but you have to live. You can't give up."

"Never." He said.

Just then, a rain of spells assaulted the castle. I started firing my own spells out the window, and Remy started firing exploding cards out of the window he was at.

We couldn't stay stationary for long, and soon we were running through the corridors, attacking through the windows, as we passed our allies, who were also putting up a hell of a fight.

Fires had already started, and I began to loose track of time in the whole battle. All I knew, was magic and the fight. I distinguished between friend and foe, and took down any foe that approached, with practised ease.

I had put my all into every piece of training I had received from Remy, Remus and Tonks this year, and tat and my reflexes as a seeker had saved my life several times already tonight.

I threw spells left and right, but I also attacked with my fists, elbows, legs and feet. Muggle style fighting was a definite advantage. Remy now had his bo staff out, as well as his cards, seeing as the Death Eaters were now in the castle.

I saw Fred and Percy Weasley, fighting side by side. There was a rumble, and the ceiling started to collapse.

"FRED! PERCY! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. They jumped out of the way, just in time, but Fred was brought down in a flash of green.

"NO!" I called. One of the people I considered family, a brother, had just been killed in front of me.

I pulled out my knife, and looked around for the caster. When I caught sight of him, I growled.

"Peter." I spat. I threw the knife, just as he looked round at the sound of his name. The knife hit him in his chest. Screw my parents not wanting me to become a murderer because of him.

My spells started coming out even faster and harder as I fought. I caught sight of Voldemort after a while. He was duelling Charlie Weasley, who was rapidly tiring. I surged forward. I would not loose another brother to him or his forces.

Just as a flash of green left his wand, I threw myself in front of Charlie, wand back in its holster, and arms outstretched.

"HARRIET! NO!" I heard someone call. _I'm sorry Remy. I love you._ I thought, just as the curse hit me.


	19. Kings Cross, Battles End

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

Kings Cross, Battles end.

Harry P.O.V

I wasn't in any pain. Not one little bit. I opened my eyes to see white, all around me. I realised I was naked, and wished for clothes. A set of robes appeared in front of me, and I slipped into them gratefully.

That was when I heard something. I turned to se a black bundle that was moving on the floor, and making sounds of pain.

"You cannot help it." A voice said from behind me.

I turned round, to see Professor Dumbledore. "Professor?" I asked.

"You brave, brave girl. You have done something that many would never be able to do. Come, sit."

The two of us sat down on a bench that had appeared. "Where are we sir?" I asked.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked.

I looked around. "It looks like Kings cross, an empty and clean Kings Cross." I answered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "So it does." he said.

"What happened sir?"

"Well, when you sacrificed yourself, Voldemort destroyed the Horcrux that was created that fateful night that he tried to kill you when you were one. But, you can go back."

"What do you mean?"

"Cant you think of a mistake that he made?"

"He used my blood."

"Exactly, and in doing so, he created another link between you. So long as he is alive, so are you. But now, you have done what you needed to do. You could choose to go back and finish it yourself, or you could leave it to someone else and say, hop on a train, and move on."

"I could be with my parents, and Sirius."

"You could."

"But, Remy… oh Professor, I said if I survived I'd marry him. I love him, and I want to be with him too."

"The choice is entirely your own, Harriet."

"But if I go back, I'll end up back here at another point anyway, whether it is in one minute, or in however many years. And I could have my own family."

"That is a valid argument." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Then I'll go back." I said. "Professor?"

"Yes my girl?"

"Is this real? Or is it just happening in my head?"

Dumbledore boarded a train, and turned back to look at me. "My dear girl, why cant it possibly be both? Oh, by the way, the snitch should have opened by now. The resurrection stone, is yours."

I smiled as the scenery disappeared, and became black.

* * *

I became aware that I was being held by someone.

"No, Harry. Why did you do that?" Someone was saying softly. It was a mans voice. One I recognised. Charlie.

Then, there were a second pair of arms supporting me, and a familiar scent.

"Mon amore… Harriet, please, come back to me. Don't leave me. I need you." Remy's voice said.

I felt someone feel something at my throat, and heard an intake of breath. "A pulse." Remy said softly.

My eyes fluttered open, to see both Charlie and Remy looking down at me in shock.

"You never see a girl come back from the dead before?" I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, and under Remy's arm, I could see Voldemort being helped to his feet by two Death Eaters. There were cries of despair from our side, and shouts of triumph from the Death Eaters. That was about to change.

"Help me up." I said softly.

Remy and Charlie helped me to my feet, and when I was standing on my own two feet, with no support, a hushed silence fell over the fighters.

"How do you live?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I have something worth living for." I said. "Unlike you, _Tom_." I sneered.

"You dare?"

"Yes, I dare. It's time to end this, once and for all."

"You think you can beat me? I posses the unbeatable wand!"

"No you do not. You have not even disarmed its true master!" I said.

"But I defeated him! It was I who orchestrated Dumbledore's death, and then killed Severus Snape, who uttered the curse that killed Dumbledore!"

"You did not! Dumbledore and Snape organised his death between them! He planned to die undefeated!"

"Well he failed!"

"You're right. He was disarmed, by Draco Malfoy. But then, Draco Malfoy was also disarmed. By me. I wonder, does the Elder wand know that I am it's true master?"

"AVADA KADAVARA!" Voldemort yelled.

"EXPELIARMUS!" I shouted.

The Elder wand spun into the air, and I caught it with my fast reflexes as it san towards me, the master it could not kill, instead, rebounding on the wielder. Once the wand was in my left hand, I saw Voldemort fall, and I felt sheer tiredness wash over me.

I stumbled, right into Remy's arms. I looked up to him. "I'm so tired Remy." I said. And with that, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

No P.O.V

Remy caught Harriet as she went down, and then picked her up, bridal side. Aurors and Order members alike rounded up the remaining Death Eaters, as he carried her up the stairs, and away from Voldemorts body.

"This way." The red head that Harriet had saved said. "Lets take her to the Hospital Wing. I'm Charlie, by the way, Charlie Weasley."

"Remy LeBeau."

"I can't believe she did that. Step in front of me, I mean."

"She couldn't stand to loose someone else." Remy said.

Charlie looked down. "I heard about Fred. I was hoping that it wasn't true. My little brother…"

"At least its over." Remy said.

"Yes. My family and I can have the time to grieve that we need. And that includes Harry."

Remy nodded, as he studied Harriet's beautiful face. She was pale, but not in a sickly way. Her face was heart shaped, and her black hair was a perfect contrast to her skin. Her eyes, currently closed, were an amazing shade of emerald that he had never seen before anywhere else. Right now, she had a nasty cut down her left cheek, but nothing that would leave a mark on her face. He wouldn't have cared. She would be beautiful, no matter what. He could see her clothes were torn in various places, where there was blood coming out slowly. She needed to be treated for those, just in case there was something serious.

When they reached the hospital wing, he placed her on the bed in the furthest corner from the door, and sat down as the Healers went about their jobs, and he waited.


	20. Rewards

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

Rewards

Harry P.O.V.

White fog was all around me. It started to take shape into something else. A park. I sat down on a swing that formed quite near me.

Suddenly, the triple tone voice started speaking to me. "You have done well. You have prevented evil from taking over. We promised you that we would reward you, should you succeed. It has been done."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will see, once you wake up." The voice said, and then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Remus was heading to the library to pick up a book for Madam Pomfrey, that could help her wake Harry up. It had been two days since she had defeated Voldemort, and she had yet to wake.

Remus rounded a corner, and stopped dead. There were six people lying on the floor. There were several groans, and they hoisted themselves.

"Aww, my head." One of the men groaned. "Oh, no! Lilly! Harriet!" he called. He started to look round frantically, and Remus saw that it was James Potter. James saw Lilly and relaxed slightly, he grabbed his wife's shoulders and hugged her. "Lilly, where's Harry?" he asked.

The woman, Lilly, shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I don't know James. I think Voldemort-" She broke off into sobs.

"Prongs? Is that you?" Another of the people said. Remus looked and saw Sirius.

"Padfoot! Do you know what happened to Harriet? Voldemort, he got to our house… Peter, the rat, he must have betrayed us!" James said, as tears streaked down his face.

"You're Sirius Black!" another voice said. Cedric Diggory.

"Yes, I am. And no, I am not a Death Eater and… blimey, you're Cedric Diggory!"

"Yes but what has that-"

"You're dead! Pettigrew killed you during the third task!"

"The graveyard… the hooded figure! Oh Merlin! What happened to Harry? Is she ok?"

"She got out ok." Another voice said. Fred Weasley!

Remus looked to the final figure. "Merlin's beard!" he cried. They all looked round. "Prongs, Lilly, Sirius… Professor Dumbledore, Fred, Cedric… you're all supposed to be _dead_!" He said.

Lilly broke down into greater sobs then. "Oh my poor baby! He must have killed her! My little baby girl!"

"Actually, she's in the hospital wing… totally out of it." Remus said weakly. "But alive."

"Moony, you look like you're about to collapse." Sirius said.

"I feel like it… Dora! Dora get over here!"

"Hey Remus, how's Teddy then?" Fred asked.

At that moment Dora came round the corner, clutching baby Teddy in her arms. "Remus honey, what's wrong?"

There was a choking noise. "You married my _cousin_?" Sirius asked, mouth making a perfect 'O' and eyes wide.

"Moony, you old dog! Is that your son?" James asked merrily.

"Yes actually." Remus said.

"Oh, Harriet and Teddy is it, can grow up together!" Lilly said.

"You'd best come with us." Remus said. He and Dora led the way to the hospital wing. When outside, he stopped, and turned to face the group. "This is going to be a shock." He said to James and Lily.

"What do you mean Moony?" James asked.

Sirius shifted. "Well James, it's been quite a while since you, well… died." he told his friend.

"What do you mean? How long has it been?" Lilly asked.

"I think I should just show you." Tonks said, and she lead the way into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey saw them, and gasped. "Sweet Merlin! How is this at all possible?" She asked.

"Ah, Poppy! Still going strong I see?" James said jovially.

"They need to see her." Remus said.

"This way." Madam Pomfrey said, her eyes wide in wonder. "She hasn't woken up for two days. I have no idea why, she seems to be perfectly healthy to me. I can find nothing wrong with her." Madam Pomfrey lead them to a curtained corner, past loads of other beds and a few other patients, who watched with wide eyes, most having been moved to St Mungos, or been released.

They past the privacy screens in the corner, to see a man in his early twenties, with shoulder length brown hair and red rimmed brown eyes. Fred recognised him immediately. Remy LeBeau, was sitting at the bedside of one Harriet Potter, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Oh James! Look how much she's grown!" Lilly said, going to her daughters side, and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, she has." James agreed, moving to Harriet's other side.

Remy was stunned. "What in the world…?"

"I found them all in a corridor on my way to the library." Remus said. "No idea how it happened."

"Who exactly are you?" Sirius asked Remy.

"Remy LeBeau, a.k.a Gambit. Harry an I are, well-"

"Seeing each other." Fred said, James and Lilly's heads snapped up to look at Remy. "I've already given him the protective big brother speech. And so has George. Hey, where is Lugless anyway?"

"With your family." Madam Pomfrey said. "Mourning your death."

"Guess I'll have to go cheer them up then. I'll get some things from the shop. They'll think George is doing it, and he won't have a clue what's actually happening." Fred said with a smile.

Harriet started to stir. Remy joined her parents at her side in an instant, and started running his hand through her hair. The others gathered at the foot of her bed.

"Come on mon amore, you can do it, come on, wake up." Remy said gently.

Harriet started to moan, and stretch out as she started to wake up. Her eyes, the exact same as her mothers, opened, and locked onto Remy's, and she smiled.

"He's gone Remy. I can have the life I've always wanted." She said.

"Yes, mon amore, you can. And in a way you didn't expect, too." Remy said smiling.

Harriet's eyes turned to curiosity, and then she saw her parents, and her eyes widened.

* * *

Harry P.O.V.

I sat up sharply in bed when I saw them. My parents. Then I saw Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Fred and Cedric.

"This is…" I said. I was aware of tears filling my eyes. "How?" I asked as the tears spilled over. I couldn't believe it, but it was so amazing! I was so happy looking at them all here in front of me, alive.

"No idea." Sirius said. "One minute I'm fighting at the ministry, next I'm in Hogwarts."

"Similar." Cedric said.

Everyone else agreed with him, and I continued to cry in disbelief, and sheer happiness. I grabbed my parents in a hug.

"I have something to tell you." I said nervously.

"What's that dear?" my mum asked.

"I'm engaged."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	21. Reactions

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20

Reactions.

Harry P.O.V

I felt my parents stiffen in my arms, then my mum relaxed and hugged me tighter. "Oh that's wonderful dear!" She said. She pulled away, and I could see that her eyes were swimming with tears. Dad pulled away too, and looked at Remy with narrowed eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hex you from taking my baby girl away from me and Lilly?" he said menacingly.

"DAD!" I screeched, it got an octave louder on the 'a' when I saw he went for a wand. Luckily, he came up empty.

"One, you don't have a wand." Remy said. "Two, I want nothing more than to make Harry happy. I'd give up my life for her." he said. "I want to give her the family that she's always wanted, but hasn't had the chance to have since a psychotic lunatic decided that she was the one some prophecy referred too. If I ever hurt her, you won't get the chance to hex me, 'cause I'll have jumped in front of a bus before you got the chance. I promise you, I will never hurt her."

Dad kept his eyes narrowed. "We'll see." He looked at Sirius, and they both exchanged a glance that made me scared for Remy's life.

Mum looked at Remy, and looked him right in the eye. She held his gaze for quite a while, before looking away, and nodding. "You'll do."

At least I had mum's approval of Remy. Now all I had to do was convince dad… and Sirius… Oh sweet Merlin! He'll be dead before we can start wedding arrangements!

Dad looked at mum, mouth in a perfect 'O' shape.

"What?" mum asked.

"Lilly, when you first introduced me to your parents, your mother did that exact stare into the eye thing with me, that you did with Remy."

Mum just threw her head back and laughed.

"So, Harry.. Did you stop old Moldyshorts?" Fred asked.

"He's dead. Gone for good." I said.

Mum and dad looked confused, so did Cedric, but Dumbledore smiled, and Sirius jumped and let out a yell of joy.

"YEEESSSSS!" He cried, pumping his fist in the air. "Prongs, your daughter is amazing! She stopped Voldemort! He's gone! He's gone! He's gooone!"

Cedric was looking at me wide eyed. "He came back?" Cedric asked.

"At the graveyard. Pettigrew helped him." I said.

"What do you mean back?" James asked. "Where'd he go?"

"When he killed you two," Fred said, "he turned his wand on Harry, and the curse rebounded. That was the first time she defeated him, and she was one!"

"It was really mum who defeated him." I said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" mum asked.

"When you sacrificed yourself." I said. "You didn't have to die, he gave you a choice. You could have let him kill me, and he would have been successful, but you didn't." I said.

"That action invoked an ancient magical protection on Harriet." Dumbledore said. "Using it, blood wards were able to exist around your sister's home, where Harriet could stay, protected from Voldemort and his followers."

"PETUNIA! You left _my_ daughter, with Petunia? She hates me! She hates anything to do with me or magic! What were you thinking?" Lilly shrieked.

"It was the best way to protect Harry." Dumbledore reasoned.

"What about Sirius?" James asked, his voice barely at normal tones.

"I was in Azkaban. Peter framed me, and I got thrown in without a trial." Sirius explained. "I spent twelve years in that godforsaken place." he shivered.

"What! What do you mean without a trial! How could they?" James roared.

"I asked myself that very same question, Prongs." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to bustle over, and examine me. I was declared perfectly healthy, and discharged, thankfully. Fred gave me a hug, and then wandered off home, to cause mischief for his family no doubt. He, unlike the others, had his wand on him, but he hadn't been buried before he'd come back, so I guessed that may have something to do with it.

Dumbledore asked to see mum and dad in what used to be his office, while Remy, Sirius, Cedric and I went to help with the clean up project. We were soon joined by an eager Hermione, who Remus had just briefed on the issue. Remus and Tonks were busy helping out elsewhere, apparently. I turned to ask Remy to help me with something, when I saw his new look. I burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"Your skin!" I said through my laughter.

Everyone else started to laugh as well, and he looked down at his hands. "How the hell am I _pink_?" he asked.

I laughed, and pointed behind him, where my parents were standing. Dad had his wand down by his side.

Remy looked at him, then the wand, and his shoulders slumped. "Let me guess, that's just the start?"

"You bet." dad said, grinning evilly.

"Messer's Prongs and Padfoot are back in action, and out to make sure Prong's Prongslet!" Sirius said. "I can't wait till I get a wand, and I think there will be a couple of red haired twins, ready to help!"

"Remy." I said.

"What, mon amore?" he asked.

"You may want to run."

"No mon amore, I am staying with you, no matter what pranks I am at the receiving end of." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and kissing me, and at the same time as I kissed him back, I flicked my wand, and reversed the charm on his skin, knowing that this was only the start. Dad and Sirius, and probably Fred and George too, were going to be merciless.

"Dumbledore said something about some friends waiting in the Gryffindor common room." mum said, a secretive smirk on her face.

My eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, honey. Just some people who've come to say hi, and see that we're back with their own eyes." mum said, and then she walked over, linked her arm through mine, and dragged me off. I grabbed Remy's hand, and pulled him along with me.

I was aware of the others following, but only paid attention to mum, who was planning various mother daughter days, so we could get to know each other. I just smiled, and nodded along. I was so happy that I'd get to know my parents.

When we got to the portrait hole, mum said the password, and lead me into the common room.

"SURPRISE!" There was a massive yell.

There was a load of people in the common room, all standing under a banner that read; **CONGRATULATIONS, HARRIET AND REMY!**

I looked at everyone. The Weasleys, my old Quidditch team, the order, the D.A. and even Dobby and Kreacher.

"It was all Dobby and Kreacher's idea. They, Remus an Tonks did everything, and called everyone here." mum explained.

"You can't have had much time…" I said.

"We don't be needing much time!" Dobby said excitedly, "Especially when it comes to making the great Harriet Potter happy!"

"Thank you." I said.

Remy nodded in agreement, before we were all pulled further into the room, towards the food. I was hugged many times, and I could see Remy also being hugged, or shaking hands. My parents, Sirius and Cedric were going through similar things.

When I finally got some of the food, I avoided the custard creams, but failed to notice Remy picking one up. Well… it provided another good laugh I guess.

After a while, I was pulled aside by Seamus Finnegan. "So, do I have any chance at all of stealing you away from him?" Seamus asked. He'd asked me out, at least once a year, but I always turned him down.

"Seamus… I've always only seen you as a friend. You know that."

"Yeah, but still, a guy's gotta try, right?"

"Well, you tried really hard. Some girl's going to be lucky to have you someday Seamus."

"Well, now, I believe it is time to admit defeat, and stand aside and wish you luck." he said. Then, he kissed me on my cheek, and left to rejoin the others in the party.

I quickly sought out the two house elves who were responsible for most of this.

I soon found them, and knelt down, so that I was closer to their height.

"What can Kreacher do for Mistress Harriet?" Kreacher asked at the Dobby asked, "Does the Great Harriet Potter need help with anything?"

I smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you." I said. "Thank you very much for doing all this for me and Remy. It means allot and I am honoured to call you both friends."

The two elves were close to tears at the thanks I'd given them and hugged me back.

"It was no problem Mistress!" Kreacher croaked.

"It was an honour to do something that made you so happy! Dobby knows that the war has taken a great strain on you, and now you need a fresh start!"

"You're right Dobby, I do. And I would love for the both of you to be at my wedding, whenever it is. I don't know yet. Remy only proposed just before the final battle began, so what do you say?"

I was given enthusiastic affirmative answer, before I thanked them once more, and left to mingle a bit more with the others. I still had allot of people to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	22. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 21

First Meeting.

Harry P.O.V

It had been two weeks since the surprise engagement party, and we had moved to one of the Potter estates, which was conveniently in New Orleans.

We'd moved over to New Orleans when about half the public had gotten uneasy about my furry little problem. They'd discovered it courtesy of Rita Skeeter, but Hermione had dished the dirt on her being an un-registered animagus.

About a week after we had arrived, we had received a letter from the American Ministry, who wanted our help in introducing mutants to our world. They wanted to find a way to find a way to discover mutants before their abilities surfaced, and then get them to safety away from the prejudices of human muggles. The ministry had decided that an alliance between mutants and Wizards could be mutually beneficial to both parties. They had recommended that we start with a group of people who worked for a person called Xavier. They would have done it, but had trouble locating him, and thought that we would have a better luck.

I was currently standing outside the door to the Dursleys apartment. I raised my hand, and knocked on the door. I heard a shuffling and several voices. One was my Aunts simpering tones saying; "One moment." Then, the door was opened, and she took one look at me and gasped. "_You_! What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing news. Can I come in?"

"We have guests at the moment, teachers from a school for Gifted Youngsters, they are offering Dudley a place there. Come back later."

"Aww, it won't take long, Tuney! I promise I'll be normal!"

She relented, and stepped aside, allowing me inside. I closed the door behind me and smiled widely at the occupants of the room.

Vernon immediately went purple, and started to stutter. "You! Wh- what are you d-doing here! We thought you'd gone off to get blown up, just like your parents!"

"Dad, don't talk like that, this is Harry we're talking 'bout. She's great at getting out of tight spots. Good to see you back in one piece Harry."

"Glad to be in one piece Big D. Learnt how to cook without blowing up the kitchen yet?"

"I'm getting there." he said, smiling at me.

I nodded, and looked at the other four in the room. "Hello Hestia, Daedalus, good year I hope?"

"Oh, very!" Hestia said. "I'm so glad you're alright Miss Potter. You were successful I take it?"

"Oh very. Everything's done now." I then turned to the other two. A man and a woman. The woman was a very pretty African looking woman with shocking white hair. The man was rugged looking, but still quite handsome, and quite muscled. He had peaked black hair, and a leather jacket.

"Harriet Potter, Dudley's cousin." I said, extending my hand to the woman with a smile.

She took it, smiling back. "Ororo Monroe, this is Logan. We work at Xaviers institute for gifted youngsters."

"Xavier you say? Would he happen to be a telepath?"

There was a substantial silence.

"Well… actually, he is." Storm said hesitantly.

"Then Dudley's not going!" Vernon said. "He's a perfectly normal boy, when we go back to Britain, he can go back to Smeltings!"

Dudley seemed to slump. He took in a deep breath, and looked his father right in the eye and said very calmly, "Dad, I'm a mutant."

The silence was even louder, and longer, until Ororo broke it.

"Mr. Dursley, Xaviers _is_ a school for gifted youngsters. It's a school for mutants, where they can harness their abilities, and use them, without having to fear the reactions of humans." she explained.

"You mean to say that my son, is a _freak_?" he said standing up. Then he rounded on me. "_You,_ if you had never come into our lives, we could have lived a perfectly normal life, and would never have to have dealt with any of this. And now your freakishness has rubbed off on my son!"

He came at me, a fist raised. I immediately had my wand in my hand, and blasted him back. "You want to be careful who you go to attack _Uncle_ Vernon. You forget, I'm one of the most magically powerful witches of our time. I've just come back from a war that I've been involved in since I was one, since a prophecy turned a mass murdering psycho on me and my family. I've been fighting on a yearly basis since I entered the wizarding world at _eleven_. And I've just killed the darkest wizard of all time, a feat I'm not proud of, something that I was forced into, but I did it. Now, ask yourself Dursley, do you _really_ want to raise your hand to me?"

He stood up, his face a bright purple, but he remained silent, and where he was standing. I lowered my wand. "Now, Dudley, what can you do?"

"Well, I'm kinda, extra strong."

"Ha! That's just him working out! He's no freak!" Vernon said.

"I'm a mutant dad. I can pick up a car with one hand and throw it from one end of a street to another, and I'm talking, probably the length of Oxford Street in London."

Petunia choose that time to break down crying. "Oh Vernon! What are we going to _do_?" she sobbed.

Dudley was frowning, I walked over, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "Freaks together, huh?" I asked.

"It seems so." He agreed.

"Get out! All of you! I won't have freaks in here! And I don't want to see any of you ever again!" He said. "All six of you! _Out!_ NOW!" Vernon roared.

I got my wand out, and with a few precise movements, all of Dudley's things were packed, and beside us. I shrank them, and we both pocketed them. Daedalus and Hestia did the same with their things and the six of us were soon outside of the building.

"Well… that went better than I thought." Dudley said.

I nodded. Vernon _had_ taken it better than he could have. He could have started throwing things around.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"There's still the option of the school." Ororo said.

"Me and my parents have an estate not to far away that we're staying at if you don't want to go there." I suggested.

Dudley looked at me funny. So did Hestia and Daedalus. I slapped my forehead. "Of course! This is going to sound weird, but several people are back from the dead, mum and dad included, oh, and here." I handed Ororo a card with a number. "The Ministry of Magic wants to set up some sort of alliance. Any questions, just call that number. We'll set up a meeting. So Dud, you staying in New Orleans? Or going to this school for mutants? It's a good opportunity you know."

"I think I'll go see what Xaviers is like." Dudley said. I nodded, and placed a time charm on Dudley's things so that they'd activate in five hours. Should be enough time for him.

"See you big D." I said, and with that, I turned on my heel, and apparated away.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	23. Proposals

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 22

Proposals.

Harry P.O.V

"Where are we going Remy?" I asked, a laugh in my voice.

"Out for food." He said from the drivers seat.

"You're taking a bit of a risk aren't you? Tonight I mean? It is the full moon tonight you know."

"You've taken your potion though."

"Yeah but-"

"Then everything will be fine mon amore. Trust me." he assured, before turning into another street, and parking. We both got out, and I linked my arm with Remy's, and allowed him to lead me to a restaurant.

"It's not only the moon, Xavier and some of his people are visiting tonight."

"I know, what better a way to introduce them to the wizarding world, than to let them see a wolfs transformation? But- for now, lets go eat."

I nodded, a smile on my face. A waiter led us to a table for two, and we sat down.

We ordered a bottle of red wine, and just talked. We exchanged a couple of stories of our past that we hadn't yet told each other, and I told him about spending time with my mum. In turn, he told me about all the various pranks dad and Sirius had pulled on him and the threats that they'd made to him so far, trying to see if he'd just break off the relationship and run like hell away.

It was a good laugh, and it was just after we had ordered, that he started to rummage round in his pockets. He came out with a small black velvet box.

He stood up and went down on one knee, while opening the box to reveal a white gold engagement ring, with a ruby and an emerald at the centre of the top of the band.

"Harry, I know I've already asked, and gotten an answer, but I want to do it again, this time properly, with no pressure of psychos being out for us. Harry, when I first set eyes on you, I knew somewhere inside of me, that we were meant to be together. All I want to do, is give you the life you deserve, and to make you happy. Harriet Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes Remy. Yes I will." I said, wrapping my hands around his neck, and kissing him deeply, ignoring the cheers and clapping from others in the restaurant.

When we pulled apart, Remy took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto my left ring finger. He kissed me again, before sitting down at the table, and neither of us noticed the woman with red hair, or the man with sunglasses leave the restaurant.

When we finished dinner, we left the restaurant in a hurry. I could feel the wolf itching to get out of me and run. We needed to get to the estate, and quickly. When we were in the car, I took the ring box off Remy, and put the ring back in the box.

The moon was already out, but I forced the wolf down, trying to stop myself from transforming in the car. "Just transform mon amore." Remy said, worry in his tone.

I shook my head, my breath coming out in ragged pants as the pain of resisting the transformation ripped through me. "Not- enough- room!" My breaths increased in pace.

Remy stepped on the gas pedal, and the car sped up.

No P.O.V

"Where are they?" Lilly asked worriedly, as she looked across the lawn from the porch.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be fine." James assured her.

"This is Harry we're talking about!" Sirius said. "She's always fine Lills."

"Is something wrong?" One of their guests asked. Professor Charles Xavier's brow was furrowed in concern.

"Mooney isn't the only one with a furry little problem." James said, motioning to the large sandy brown wolf that was sat on the grass. "Our daughter Harriet got bit by Greyback last year."

"And now her and her fiancée went out to dinner. Remy had proposed before, but he wanted to make it final, and well… they haven't gotten back in time, and by now she should have transformed, unless…" Lilly trailed off in worry. Mooney seemed to tremor at a thought.

"Unless what?" Dudley asked. He had come along, to see his cousin and meet his back from the dead aunt and uncle. Now, he was concerned for Harriet. Very concerned.

"She could fight the transformation, and temporarily postpone it, but that would hurt her incredibly. Remus did it once." Sirius explained

"There!" Tonks said, pointing to the gates as they opened, and a car drove through. It stopped halfway up the drive and the two front doors opened. Remy got out of the car, and Harry fell out.

There was a pop and James had transformed into a stag and ran down to the car.

"I've seen that stag before." Dudley said. "Harry summoned it. To stop the dementors."

"Her patronus charm. It takes the form of an animal that means something good to you." Sirius said, before changing into Padfoot, but he stayed put.

Prongs kept Remy away from Harry, as he tried to get to her. "I just want to-" Remy was cut off by horns pushing him back.

"Remy! Get up here now!" Lilly called. "Harry resisting the transformation could reverse the effects of the Wolfsbane!"

Reluctantly, Remy turned, and headed towards them.

"I tried to persuade her to transform in the car, but she refused." Remy said, pain in his eyes as he turned back to watch Harry's transformation.

Lilly put a hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault. She's just very stubborn."

There were several cracks as Harry's bones displaced and broke themselves to transform. She screamed, and Dudley had to get Remy in a choke hold to stop him from running back to Harry.

The other mutants from Xaviers were watching with wide eyes as the second ever werewolf transformation they had seen took place, but far more painful for the girl going through it.

Then, Harriet wasn't there, but a large pure white wolf. The wolf picked herself up off the ground, and looked up at them, and barked happily, before she started to chase her tail. They all laughed and Dudley released Remy who straightened himself out, and dusted himself off.

James transformed back to his human form and the two walked up to the others. Once there, Harry licked Remy's hand.

"Do me a favour Harry. Don't do that again. I was worried about you."

Wolf Harry barked an affirmative.

"Perhaps we should head inside now." Lilly suggested. "We can talk more there, we have an offer that may interest you."


	24. Late Night Talks and Offers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 23

Late night talks and offers.

Harry P.O.V

"So, may I ask what this offer is?" The baled guy in the wheelchair, Xavier, I think, asked.

"Well, the American Ministry of Magic has come to the conclusion that an alliance between mutants and wizards could be beneficial to both people." Mum started off.

I surveyed the others in the room from my place on the floor, with my head in Remy's lap. The mutants from Xaviers were listening keenly. As mum continued.

"They believe that with your help they may be able to detect mutants before their powers surface, get to them, and offer them a place of sanctuary for when their powers finally do surface."

"But what's in it for you people?" The man who had been at the Dursley's, Logan I think, asked. But he seemed to direct it to Remy. "I didn't know you were a wizard Gambit." He said. I raised my head. They knew each other?

"I was born to wizarding parent's Logan, but I'm not a wizard. I thought I was a squib. But in answer to your question, there are several prejudices within several wizarding communities, that could be sorted out, should they be able to learn more about the muggle world." I looked at Remy curiously, and he nodded. It was the same Logan he had told me about.

"You see," dad started, "some pureblood wizards are so up their own arses, that they don't think that muggleborns, witches and wizards with no magical parentage, shouldn't be able to learn magic. They wouldn't approach them for help understanding anything, lest they die of shame. The Ministry believes that because mutants, well most of them, aren't wizards, then the purebloods wont feel threatened of being outclassed and may be more willing to learn from them, and then slowly, put their differences aside. None of the Ministries in the world want a repeat of the Blood Wars that took place in Britain."

"Blood wars?" asked Storm.

"It's a long story. So if you want to hear it, you may want to make yourselves comfortable." Sirius suggested.

My mother was the one to take the reigns in telling the first part of the tale. "Wizarding society is very backwards in Britain. So much so that it is difficult to go very far in government if you are not from so called 'pureblood' linage. Other countries have moved on, however, it is still not perfect. But in Britain, this issue is at its worst. There are four levels, well, there may as well be three, of social standing. Pureblood, half blood, muggleborns and squibs. Squibs are the opposite of muggleborns. They are born to wizarding parents, and have no magic at all, or very little. Now, squibs and muggleborns are at the bottom of the social ladder. Half bloods, because of their one pureblood parent are in the middle. Now, Purebloods believe that their lineage grants them the right to all the best treatment, and the highest social positions belong to them by birth right. Because they don't want to taint their line, they tend to inbreed, and that results in squibs. Now, some believe that squibs are a result of muggleborns stealing their magic, which is utter bull. How can an eleven year old do that?"

I gave a derisive snort, earning a chuckle from my dad and Sirius. Just then, the door opened, and Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George filed in.

"Sorry we're late" Fred began.

"The shop was chaos." George finished.

"You got here in time! You can help with Harry's part in the blood wars, seeing as she's unable to speak right now." Sirius said smiling.

The four said hi, and were introduced to the guests, before sitting down, and mum continued.

"Well, anyway, quite a few years ago, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort rose to power, he and his followers believed in all that pureblood supremacy crap. It was a dark few years. Wizards and witches wouldn't know who to trust, lest they be under the imperious curse, the curse that allows the castor to control a person, or if they actually followed Voldemort. People would go missing, and turn up dead, or not turn up at all. Any purebloods that stood against them would be seen as blood traitors, and would become targets themselves. Muggles were targeted, just as much as muggle borns, being tortured and killed. There were many disasters in the muggle world, that muggles put down to various other mundane reasons, but most of them were caused by Death Eaters and their master. The war lasted for ages, and the greatest wizard of our time, Albus Dumbledore set up a secret society to fight Voldemort, called the Order of The Phoenix. It was a known fact that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared. Voldemort always tried to not fight Dumbledore personally. When James, Sirius, Remus and I finished school, with another friend of James', Peter Pettigrew, we joined the Order, to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. James and I got married, and when I fell pregnant, Dumbledore did the math and told us of a prophecy that had been told to him. It told of the one who had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Born as the seventh month dies and to parents who had defied him three times, marked as his equal, and possessing a power that the Dark Lord knew not. James and I went into hiding. We were going to put the house we'd be at under the Fidilius charm. That would mean that anyone who had not been told the address by the secret keeper, could not see us in the house. They could put their faces up to the glass window, and just see an empty room, and I could be right in their face on the other side of the window. The secret keeper was the one who knew the location, and the only one who could tell others where it was."

Sirius then took up the story. "James and Lilly were going to use me as their secret keeper, but I thought that I was to obvious. So, I suggested Peter. No one would ever think that little fumbling Peter would be given that job, but me, as James' best friend, and Harry's godfather. I would be the decoy, and go into hiding myself. At the time, there was allot of talk of a traitor in the order. Again, no one suspected Peter. The rat was a good little actor. No one guessed he was a Death Eater. After Harry's first birthday, he sold Lilly and James out to Voldemort, and Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow."

I got up, and walked over to my parents, and godfather, and jumped up onto the sofa with them, and lay across their laps, to give them comfort for the next part.

"The alarms went off around the house, and I knew who was at the door." Dad said. "I told Lilly to take Harriet and run. I said I'd hold him off. All I remember from facing him, is a green light, and then waking up in a corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I had ran into the nursery, and had put Harry in her cot. I then shielded her with my body, as Voldemort forced himself into the room. He told me to step aside, but he'd just killed my husband. I didn't want to loose my baby girl too. So I begged him to spare her, to take my life instead. He raised his wand, and uttered the killing curse. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in Hogwarts, with several others, and James is going out of his mind."

"I thought that there was something wrong that night, so I went to Peter's." Sirius said. "He wasn't there. So, I rushed to Godrics Hollow, and when I saw the house, I knew I was too late. But I ran in, hoping that they'd gotten lucky. When I'd gotten past the front door, I saw James' dead body. I almost broke down there and then. The man I viewed as my brother was dead. But then I remembered Lilly and Harry. I rushed to the nursery. Lilly was on the ground, also dead, but Harriet, a one year old child was still alive. She was in her cot, crying, so I picked her up, intending to raise her as my own, like Lilly and James wanted. I noticed the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, and I somehow knew. At the age of one, she was the only known survivor of the killing curse. I took her from the house, just as Hagrid, a half giant, and a loyal supporter of Dumbledore turned up. He said that he was under strict instructions from Dumbledore to take Harry to him. We argued for a bit, but then I handed Harry over to him, and told him to take my motor bike. I'd enchanted it, so it could fly. Hagrid agreed, saying it was the quickest way to get there, and I went after Peter. When I cornered the little rat, he started yelling about how I betrayed Lilly and James, before he blew up an entire street, killing thirteen muggles, and then cutting off his own finger, and turning into a rat. The Aurors, law enforcement for wizards, turned up and arrested me. I got thrown into the wizard prison Azkaban without a trial, and Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley's, Lilly's muggle sister and husband."

"But Voldemort was gone." Tonks said. "People toasted to Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, and the one to end the first of the two blood wars."

I let out a long whine, letting people know that I didn't like the last thing Tonks had said. Mum scratched behind my ears. "It's all right darling. We're here now. And it's all over."

"But if you two died, how did you come back?" Scott asked.

"No idea." James said, "But we weren't the only ones, but we'll get to that in time."

"The wizarding world fell into a time of peace, but none of the prejudices were sorted out, and society was still just as backwards as it had ever been. But no one thought to check up on how Harriet was doing." Tonks said.

Hermione then took up the story. "Dumbledore thought that Petunia would put aside her feud with her sister, in the face of a helpless child, but he was wrong."

"My parents treated Harry like she was a freak." Dudley said. "They forced her to be nothing more than a slave, and her bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I saw their treatment of her, and didn't know any better. I thought it was right. My favourite sport was Harry hunting. I'm sorry to say, that I thought it was good fun. My belief that she was a freak only grew when Hagrid came to tell her she was a witch."

"When my family and I went to Kings Cross station that September, a lone girl approached us looking for a way to get onto Platform 9 and ¾. Well, mum had Fred George and Percy show her, and then let her go through." Ginny said. "When we were saying our goodbyes, Fred and George told us they'd found out who she was. Ron wanted to go and see her, but mum said no. We weren't to bother her. 'Do you think that poor girl needs reminding of that on her first day of school?' Mum said. Anyway, I got lucky, and ending up sharing a compartment with her. It was the start of a long friendship that was to be filled with ups and downs and a hell of allot of adventure and death defying danger. I swear, there were only two years in our whole school career where old Moldyshorts didn't make an appearance of some kind, but his supporters did. Every year, _something_ happened. Anyway, way through the train journey to school on the Hogwarts Express, the door to the compartment opened, and in came a girl our age. At the time, I was about to try and turn my rat Scabbers yellow. Next thing Harry and I know, she's talking a mile a minute, saying how her name was Hermione Granger and she was muggle born and then listing off all the books she'd read so far. Then she saw my wand and asked if I was doing magic, and asked to see. The spell didn't work. Those two," she pointed to Fred and George, "assured me that it would. She then proceeded to repair Harriet's trainers with a Reparo spell. Not long after she found out Harry's name, she went into the usual rant. 'Oh I've read all about you' and all that. I thought she was a bit of a know it all. Then she left to go help find some kid's toad. Little did we know that either her or Neville were going to be great friends and help in the future. We became friends with Hermione after I'd made some hurtful remarks about her, and she'd cried in the girls bathroom for the rest of the day. Up until the Halloween feast. Then, our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Chaos ensured. On our way back to our common room, Harry remembered Hermione. She didn't know about the troll. So we went to warn her. But the troll was already there. Harry jumped onto it's back to distract it, and I levitated the things club, and knocked it out with it."

"Then the teachers came in, lead by Professor McGonagall, our head of house, and deputy Headmistress." Hermione picked up. "She asked what was going on. I told a downright lie, that had Harry and Ginny shocked. I said I'd went looking for the troll, having read all about them, and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Ginny hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead, which was the only true part. McGonagall took points from me, and gave double back to Harry and Ginny for, and I quote, 'sheer dumb luck'. And that was how the bossy know it all bookworm who'd never disobeyed an authority figure in her life became friends with two trouble makers, one of which attracted danger like a moth to a flame. I already knew of Harry's penchant for trouble, after all, I had been with her when her and Ginny had run into that giant here headed dog. I had been the only one to notice that it was standing on a trap door however. It was guarding something. We figured out that it was the Philosophers stone, which was known to produce the elixir of life, and make the drinker immortal, and turn any metal into gold. We knew someone wanted to steal it, and all the signs pointed to our potions master, Severus Snape. We figured he had let the troll in, to get past fluffy. The dog you see, was Hagrid's, who thinks the more dangerous the animal, the cuter it is."

"Baby Norbert." Ginny shuddered. "A baby dragon." she explained.

"Anyway, we thought that that Fluffy was the only obstacle guarding the stone, but then we figured out that all the teachers had done something. Even Professor Dumbledore. Well, Harry saw Snape threatening Quirrell, and thought that Quirrell was the only teacher's obstacle that Snape didn't know how to counter. Well, we found out that Voldemort was after the stone, and we went to stop him. A harp had already been charmed to play, so Fluffy was asleep. Then, there were all the other obstacles. Ginny got knocked out playing a game of Wizards chess, so Harry could take the queen. The board had been transfigured by McGonagall to be extremely large, and wizards chess is already brutal at normal times, so it was even more dangerous when we had to play ourselves across the board and win. I stayed behind to get Ginny out, and Harry went on her own. A troll was the next obstacle, but it was already unconscious. Then she had to use a potion to get through an enchanted flame. When she got to the final chamber, it wasn't Snape there, but Quirrell. Everyone always wondered why he always wore that turban. Turns out he had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. Or what was left of him, at least. But at that point, Harry didn't know about Voldemort being attached to Quirrell. Quirrell was standing in front of the mirror of Erised. The mirror shows your hearts true desire. When Quirrell looked into it, he saw himself holding the stone. When Harry looked in, she saw her parents, and her grandparents, all her family. But that time, when Voldemort revealed himself, and the two forced her to look into the mirror, she saw the same thing as she did before, but her mirror image held the stone, and placed it in her pocket. Voldemort tried to convert her. That failed, so he had Quirrell try and kill her. When Quirrell tried to strangle he, he started to burn. So Harry grabbed his face with her hands, and his face started to burn. He was dying. But Quirrell didn't stop. Fortunately, he crumbled to death before Harry could be killed. Harry saw Voldemort's spirit leave the chamber, before she blacked out. Turns out, the sacrifice Lilly made to protect Harry made it impossible for Voldemort to touch Harry. Because of Love. Pure Love."

"Let's shorten it down for the next few years, shall we?" Ginny said. "But first, maybe we should explain Hogwarts house system. It's important. There are four houses, set up by the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor house is for the brave and the bold, Hufflepuff, the loyal, Ravenclaw the smart and studious, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Salazar Slytherin thought that only those of pure blood should be taught magic, so he fell out with the other three, and left the school, but he left only after creating a chamber, and placing inside it a monster, that only he or his descendents could control. One day, his descendant would come to the school, and unleash the beast on all those who were not pure of blood."

"Well, during or second year, students started getting petrified. Myself included." Hermione said. "Up until I was attacked, people believed Harry to be the heir of Slytherin, as she was a parselmouth. She could speak to snakes, which Slytherin himself, and Voldemort, were known to be able to do. People began to think she was a dark witch."

"That changed when Hermione was petrified. She had had a mirror when she had been petrified. She had known something. The monster had been a basilisk. My little brother Ron had been possessed by a Diary, which held a soul fragment of Voldemorts within it. Voldemort had been using Ron to open the chamber, and set loose the basilisk. He was the descendent of Slytherin. Harry and I went down to the chamber, and I got held back by rubble. Harry killed the basilisk using Gryffindors sword. Then she used a basilisk fang to destroy the diary, and the sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Again, she barely survived. All those who had been petrified were cured, and that was second year."

"During the summer, there was a break out from the wizard prison Azkaban, the only one to have ever happened up till then. Sirius Black, psychopathic mass murderer had gotten out. People thought that he was out to avenge his master. That he was out to kill Harry. He was in fact out to get Pettigrew. We made it through the year, with Harry being taught how to fight off dementors by our newest yearly DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. A Dementor is one of the foulest creatures to roam the earth. They feed off every happy memory, leaving only your worst. They can even suck your soul out of your mouth. Harry found out that Sirius was her godfather and had supposedly betrayed her and her parents. Then it turned out he was innocent. Pettigrew, had been hiding out as Ginny's rat, Scabbers. He escaped and we were unable to prove Sirius' innocence. We did, however, get him out of Hogwarts, and into hiding. Then, fourth year. During a competition called the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort made his move. He kidnapped Harry, and Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hogwarts student, well, Cedric wasn't intentionall, so he was killed immediately by Pettigrew. Pettigrew did a ritual, cutting off his own hand, and using Harry's blood. Voldemort returned, and they duelled. Harry came back, clutching Cedric's dead body. The first casualty of the second Blood War had been claimed."

Sirius then started talking again. "Most of the wizarding population denied his return, and Harry and Dumbledore were slandered in the papers. But that didn't bother Dumbledore, who just started the Order back up. There was going to be some sort of resistence, but Harry's protection was a priority. In the ritual, Voldemort had used Harry's blood, so only the blood wards that existed around wherever her blood family on Lilly's side resided remained, so, Harry was only safe there. Voldemort could touch her now."

"It was during one day in the summer that Harry and I were attacked by two dementors. She saved us both with that stag patronus of hers. That was how we became friends." Dudley said. "She told me everything after that, and I realised she was just a normal kid, with a power boost, trying to survive."

"The ministry wanted to expel her, but Dumbledore managed to stop them." Hermione said. "Through the year, if she wasn't having dreams of the graveyuard, where Cedric was killed, and Voldemort returned, then she was dreaming of a long corridor with a door at the end. It turned out to be the corridor to the department of Mysteries in the ministry of magic. During our History of Magic O.W.L examination, Harry passed out. When she came too, she said she had seen Voldemort torturing Sirius in the department of mysteries. So we, along with several others flew to the Ministry, to the department of Mysteries, and the hall of prophecy. It was a trap. Voldemort had used the connection between them to send false images into Harry's head. The order came to the rescue, but Sirius fell beyond the veil. After that, Voldemort discovered that he could posses Harry, but not for long. After that, he closed his mind off to Harry, it had hurt him too much to possess her, even for a short amount of time."

"It was after that, that Harry heard the Prophecy. And then in sixth year, Dumbledore started giving her private lessons, showing her memories, which showed Voldemorts past. It turned out that Voldemort was using Horcruxes." Ginny continued. "A Horcrux is an item created by placing a fragment of your soul in a container. It can only be made by splitting your soul, and you do that by killing. Voldemort wanted seven, as that is the most magically powerful number. He used the diary, a ring, Slytherins locket, his snake Nagini, something of Ravenclaws, and something of Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore had taken Harry to get the locket, but during their absense from Hogwarts, Death Eaters broke in. We thought Snape was a spy for us, but when they returned, he killed Dumbledore. It turned out that the Horcrux had been a fake. Someone else, one R.A.B had found out about the Horcruxes, and had stolen the real one, hoping to destroy it. We had to find the locket, and the other Horcruxes, and we had to destroy it."

"That summer, the Order sent Harry and the Dursleys to New Orleans, to hide. When we went to pick her up, there was a muggle pacing outside the appartment complex they were staying at. In the appartment, Mad- eye Moody said he wanted to stun him, so he wouldn't see us leave. Harry jumped to his defence. She had trusted a total stranger. More, she had fallen for him, and his family contacts had offered us help when the time came to fight the final battle. Remy had even insisted on coming on the hunt with us." Hermione added, shaking her head. "It was a long year. Harry discovered she was a mutant that could summon things to her, and she got bit by Fenrir Greyback, a known werewolf. We learnt of the three items that made up a master of death; an unbeatable wand, a resurrection stone, and a cloak of invisibility. We figured Voldemort was after the wand: Dumbledores wand. Harry already had the cloak, but what about the stone?"

"It was in the snitch that Dumbledore had given Harry in his will." Ginny said. "Then, came the final battle."

"I stayed with Harry through the whole thing. It took place at Hogwarts, and we had wizards from Brittain, France and America, and one from Bulgaria fighting on our side."

"Pettigrew killed me." Fred said.

"And then Harry lost it. She killed Peter." Remy said. I barked, and growled. "Yeah well, that may have been a good decision, but I didn't like the next one. Just before the battle had started, she had told me something that made me feel like my whole world had just come crashing down. Voldemort had one more Horcrux. Her, though it had been unintentional. I asked her to marry me if she somehow survived, and she said yes. Not long after Fred died we saw Charlie Weasley battling Voldemort. To destroy the Horcrux, Voldemort had to be the one to kill Harry. Voldemort threw a killing curse at Charlie, and Harry threw herself in front of it. The curse hit her, but something knocked Voldemort back. I ran to Harry, and not two minutes later, did her eyes open. She asked Charlie and me to help her up, and she then went on to duel Voldemort. It turned out that the unbeatable wand's previous master wasn't Dumbledore before Voldemort, it was someone called Draco Malfoy, who Harry had disarmed, winning the wands alliegence. Draco should have had it, because he had disarmed Dumbledore, but when Harry disarmed Malfoy, she won the wand. Then, when Voldemort tried to kill her again, the curse backfired on him and killed him, permanently. Harry collapsed, and I took her to the school hospital wing."

"Two days later, she still hadn't woken up." Tonks said. "Remus was going to the library to get a book that could help Madam Pomfrey, the school healer. I wasn't far behind him, having just had to feed our son, Teddy. Then I heard him calling for me. There in front of us, were Lilly and James, Sirius, Cedric, Fred and Albus Dumbledore. All of them could only remember up to their deaths, nothing further. We took them to the Hospital wing, and then Harry woke up. Everything else, is kinda self explanatory. The blood wars were over. Harry had defeated Voldemort once more, but there are still prejudices. Especially towards magical creatures such as werewolves, though not so much in America."

The mutants from Xaviers, even Dudley, were stunned.

"Allot of people, wizarding and muggle alike, have been killed in both wars. Allot of blood has been spilled, and Families torn apart. We just want to prevent it happening again." Dad said. "No one wants their children in another war, and if another war breaks out, with another Dark Lord or Lady, we know that the wizarding community won't get off their lazy asses, and expect Harry to save them, or another 'Chosen One'. We just want peace, and so do many others. Maybe this agreement could help with that."

"Well, it certainly would be beneficial to both mutants and Wizards, would you be willing to set up a meeting with someone in government?" Xavier asked.

"Of course we would!" Sirius said smling.

"Where should we say to send the owl?" Dad asked. At the blank looks, he clarified the wizarding way of post.

"Xaviers institute of gifted youngsters, Westchester."

"Westchester?" Dad asked. "As in the Westchester Werewolves Quidditch team? Harry's going to play for them!"

I huffed, reminding him that I hadn't accepted yet. I was only considering it, I'd had several offers. But it was all just something to do while i studied for my healers qualification.

"Oh yeah, sorry Harriet, I forgot that you were still thinking of it, but it's a great opportunity! So she may be playing for them."

"Is it a sport of some sort?" Jean asked.

"Yes, played on brooms." Mum answered. "James, Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Ginny, Fred and George here are all Quidditch nuts."

"Hey! What's wrong with Quidditch?" Sirius protested.

"May I remind you Black, of all the injuries James and Harriet have sustained playing the damn game!"

I snorted, then jumped off the sofa, and Remus and I left the room. The moon was going down. The conversation had taken all night. It was time to head to our respective rooms to change. I heard Remy and Tonks following us, but only concentrated on getting to my room. Merlin, I was so tired!

* * *

**A/N: I think that was my longest yet! Please review!**


	25. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24

Discoveries.

Harry P.O.V

I slept till midday, and I was pretty sure everyone else did too, after staying up all night to explain the wizarding world. When I finally woke up, I left Remy in bed, fast asleep. I took a shower, and got dressed, and wandered downstairs to find that mum and dad were already up and talking to Professor Xavier.

"Good morning!" I said, smiling at them. I held my hand out to shake Professor Xaviers. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly last night- furry little problem and all that- Harriet Potter."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harriet. As you know, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I was just talking to your parents about magical creatures."

"I take it you've met Dobby." I said, sitting down.

"Yes, I have. Quite interesting too. He seemed, hyper, for lack of a better word."

"Ah yes, that's definitely Dobby. He's a good friend though, he's saved my life in the past. I met him in my second year, and I helped to set him free from his previous Masters, the Malfoys."

"Bloody git's the lot of them." Dad muttered, earning himself a smack across the back of the head from mum. "OW! What was that for Lills?" He complained.

"Predjudice comments. You covered the whole family with that comment. There could very well be a nice Malfoy, like Sirius is a nice Black."

"Point taken. But Lucius, Narcissa and Draco are all Death Eaters. They took the Mark willingly."

"I'm not so sure about Draco, Dad."

"Oh, come on Harriet, he's a pureblood supremisist and you know it. He called Hermione, and others, you-know-what, and he took the mark. He also almost killed Dumbledore. He was the one to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts in your sixth year!"

"I don't think he did it willingly. You forget, I was in the astronomy tower that night, with Dumbledore. He was lowering his wand, he couldn't do it. He only became a Death Eater, because he was scared." I argued. "Yes he's a git, but I'm with Dumbledore on this one. He deserves a second chance."

"We'll see." Dad said.

"So, apart from House elves, are there any other creatures you want to know about, Professor?" Mum asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there are a load of fairy tales and ledgends that include magical beings, like dragons, fairies and the such, are any of those creatures real? Well, I assume from Miss Weasley's comment last night, that dragons exist, but what else?"

"Well, fairies also exist, along with many other magical beasts and beings, such as goblins, centaurs, vampires, giants and the like. There are also others that maybe you wouldn't have heard of." Mum explained.

"Well this is certainly going to be difficult to explain to the students." the Professor chuckled.

"Maybe you should add a class to the curriculam, not a compulsory one, but one that the students could take to learn more if they wanted to know more than the basics." I suggested.

"That's a great idea." The Professor nodded. "Would any of you know anyone who'd be willing to teach it?"

"Well, Harry's a natural teacher." dad said.

"I thought you wanted me to be a pro Seeker, dad."

"Trust me, you can be a teacher as well, and it's good to have a back up career with Quidditch." dad said.

"You would know this, how?" I asked.

"Auror and Chaser." He said simply.

"Funny, neither of them are exactly safe." I said.

"Tell me about it." mum said, shuddering. "But there's also Remus. Past that, we'll have to put out an add in the news papers, or something."

"Well, first, I'll have break the fact that there is a secret society to the students first, and then get their input on things, but I'm pretty sure we're going to need some help, convincing them."

"I'm sure they'll come round to the idea. After all, you all did see two werewolves transform last night." I said, just as Dobby came out of the kitchen with food. "Thank you Dobby." I said.

"It's no problem!" He said, smiling. He seemed to be on the verge of tears from the simple thank you. He quickly scampered into the kitchen again, probably to cry without anyone seeing.

"What was _that_?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Ahh, Scott!" The Professor said, smiling. "I do believe they're called House Elves."

"His name is Dobby." I said coolly to Scott. "He's saved my life in the past, and is a close friend of mine. He is definitely not a _that_."

"Harriet." My mother said, in a warning tone, giving me a glare.

"Sorry." I said to Scott. "I'm just protective of him. And Kreacher."

"That's alright, I'm sorry for saying anything of offence, I was just startled… is he crying?"

"Yes. He gets slightly emotional when he's praised. He must of heard me calling him a friend." I said.

Soon enough, everyone was awake, and the teachers from Xaviers were talking about the possible benefits of having a class on magic on the school syllabus.

I barely managed to stop Jean from eating a well placed custard cream before she turned into a giant canary, and forced Fred's mouth open and down his throat. Seeing him turn into a canary via one of his and his brother's own inventions was a right laugh.

We were willing to answer any question they had on magic, and even showed them a couple of memories in the pensive, including a couple of Quidditch games, my first ever one included.

Professor Xavier and the others that came with him all left early in the afternoon, promising that they would keep in contact. That then left us free to do whatever we liked. That was until Remy's cousin Marie and her husband Luke turned up, grinning like maniacs.

"Alright, what's up?" Remy asked them.

"I've found it!" Luke said grinning.

"Found what?" Remy asked.

"The cure to Lycanthropy!" Luke answered proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	26. Decline and Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

Decline and acceptance.

Harry P.O.V

I just stared at them, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"What did you just say?" Remy asked.

"I've found the cure to Lycanthropy." Luke said slowly, as if explaining something to a young child.

"You mean no more full moons?" I heard Remus ask, as he came up behind us in the hall.

"Yes. But I need to have a willing test subject to test it out before I go public with it. Or perhaps two…"

I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Everyone was quick to join me.

"We wouldn't transform again?" I asked. "No wolf at all?"

"No, you wouldn't have the wolf." Luke said.

"What about those who _like_ having their wolf, but not the necessary transformations, and the loss of their mind?"

"I never thought of that." Luke said.

"Mon amour, what is on your mind?" Remy asked me, wrapping an arm round my shoulder.

"I… I've grown to _like_ my wolf. So… I'm going to have to decline." I said, straitening my back, and looking Luke right in his eye.

"But, Harriet, no more full moons!" Remus said.

"Every one is different Remus. It feels a bit like I have a good friend in my head. The only thing I don't like is what happens on the full moons. The forced changes, and the loss of my mind without the Wolfsbane. And I don't think I'm alone. Of course, there will be those who'll want the full cure, but until one is available which will only stop the forced transformations and adapts it to a more animagus type being, with the companion in my head, I'm going to have to decline."

"I can see your reasoning, Harriet." Luke said. "And I respect it. Remus, am I correct in assuming that you will want the cure?"

Moony nodded. "Yes, you are. I want the cure." Remus said.

"Then, I have a few vials on me now. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Remus said, holding out his hand.

Luke pulled a vial with a whitish potion out of his inner pocket and handed it to Remus, who un-stopper d it, and downed the potion. Tonks had one arm round Teddy securely, while she rested her free hand on Remus' shoulder. He shuddered, before slumping in his seat, completely out of it. Luke stood and walked over to him. He waved his wand over him. I watched as Remus glowed the same white as the potion.

"It worked." Luke announced.

"Moony's not a werewolf?" Dad asked.

"Not anymore." Luke said.

"We'll need a new nickname for him then, Prongs." Sirius said.

I stood, and everyone else looked at me.

"I'm going outside for some air." I said, before leaving the all too crowded room.

I sat down on the porch outside, and looked out across the grounds. It didn't take long for someone to join me. From the scent, I could tell it was Remy.

"What is it, mon amour?"

"I know that being a were wolf bothered him, but, I cant see how he gave up a part of him so easily. The wolf… it is a part of me. A part of who I am. And he's had a wolf for a lot longer than I have. I guess, that this is what it would feel like if say you, or another mutant would feel if someone came up with a cure for the mutant gene."

Remy pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent. "You made the right decision Harriet." He said. "You did what's best for you. And Remus did what's best for him."

We sat there for hours, just basking in each other, and the peace we were enjoying. I was turning several things over in my mind throughout the hours though. The main thing, was the offer to play for the Westchester Wolves.

A smile played at my lips. I soon had my wand in my hand and had summoned parchment and some ink.

"What are you up to now, mon amour?" Remy asked. I heard the smile in his voice.

I started to write out the letter. It was soon finished. I handed it to Remy. "What do you think?"

He read it over. "You sure?"

"Positive. It's about time they had a _real_ werewolf on the team." I replied, smiling at him. "I have to go ask mum if I can borrow Archimedes. Come on."

Soon, the owl was flying away to the manager of the Winchester Werewolves, and I was leading Remy to our room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, and sorry it's so short! But please review, and tell me what you think, and I know some wanted Harriet to be cured, but I like Werewolves. **


	27. Training, Teaching, the First game pt1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 26

Training, teaching and the first game of the season pt 1.

I smiled as I looked round the Quidditch Pitch. I saw the rest of the team heading towards me from the changing rooms. Dad and Remy stood on my either side.

"You must be the famous Harriet Potter." A large blonde haired, blue eyed guy said. "Jake Harley. Beater, and team captain. This is Edward Chang, our other beater." He motioned to a large man in his mid twenties, and looked vaguely similar to Cho.

"I heard you knew my cousin, Cho." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Small world." I said. "And yes, I do. She and I were part of a group I set up, to train against Voldemort."

I was impressed when no one flinched at the name.

"Alright, you can talk later, but I think we should finish the introductions, and then head to practice." Jake said. "This is Ryan Vaughn, Keeper," Ryan had long dreadlocks- a lot like Lee Jordan, and warm brown eyes. He nodded to her. "Then there is Sophia Ericson," She had brown hair and blue eyes, "Emma James," She had bright blue hair that matched her eyes. "And Lewis Nightshade." Lewis had dark hair and eyes to match, but he seemed to be one step away from pulling some joke or another. "The team chasers. I take it you know what position you're playing, and what your duties are?"

"Seeker, catch the snitch."

"Good girl." He said laughing. I laughed with him. "Let's go get you a set of robes, shall we?"

Soon, we were all changing, the robes were all dark blue, with a wolf howling at the moon on the back. Dad and Remy had gone to sit up in the stands. I noticed that I didn't have my name on the back.

"We want to keep the identity of our new seeker hidden until the first league game." Jake explained when I enquired about it.

"Ah." I said nodding, and I grinned. It would be fun to see the opponents, and the crowd's, reactions. After that, we were in the air, training. Jake was a slave driver when it came to training. He was worse than Wood! But I worked through it. I quickly learnt that the team worked together well for the most part- it had just been my predecessor who had let them down. He'd disrupted the dynamic the team had, and was lazy. That meant that the team hadn't gotten very far in the league last year- but we were hoping for different results this season.

I found that I loved playing professionally, but there was something missing from the game, but I found that when I accepted Professor Xaviers offer to teach a course on the magical world, which I accepted. Because of the offer, Remy and I bought a small house which was in-between Xaviers and the Wolves Quidditch Pitch. It was only a short drive (Remy had taught me) to both.

* * *

When I arrived at Xaviers for my first day of teaching, Professor Xavier and I talked for a while in his study, before Jean came, and showed me to my new classroom. It was spacious, with plenty of desks and room for demonstrations- just like I'd asked for. I looked at my schedule. I had forty minutes to get everything ready. I nodded to myself, and began sorting out my desk. I pulled out a pile of text books- the standard books given to muggleborns upon their introduction into the wizarding world. I placed them on the book case, and then waited. As I heard people approaching the class, I pulled my wand out, and as pupils began to enter the room, I smiled at them, and waited.

"She's no older than us." I heard a couple of murmurs.

When everyone was seated, I waved my wand, and the door closed.

"Avis." I said. Small yellow birds were soon flying round my head, making everyone, even Dudley, stare. I smiled. "Magic," I began, "Is a very delicate art. Not many can do it. Non magic beings outnumber magic beings ten to two. I say that, as I am not just including witches and wizards. Now, I am Harriet Potter, I am a witch, and I am a mutant. My mutant ability is that I can summon things to me." I closed my eyes, and imagined having my new firebolt in my hands. I felt it appear, and opened my eyes. I held the broom lengthwise against my body, a bit like a staff, in one hand. "As you can see, this is a broom, and yes, witches and wizards do fly on them. We even play a sport called Quidditch on them. Now, I'm here, to inform you of the ins and outs of the magical world, if you want to know them. The magical governments are keen to advance as much as they can. All of them are still behind modern mundane society, but some are closer to it than others. So, an alliance between us, and mutants can be beneficial to us all."

"How?" A blonde haired boy asked.

"Well Mr…" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"John Allerdyce. Pyro."

"Well, Pyro, it would be beneficial, as the purebloods would have more people from the mundane world to learn from. And the mutants, well, I know what it's like to be ostracised, just for being different. That's why the magical world doesn't reveal itself- the burning times was just one example, and look how some humans treat mutants. Various ministries want to be able to find a way to locate mutants, before their powers surface, so they can bring them into the wizarding world if they ended up in a violent situation, or something similar. Professor Xavier had a good idea, but one school isn't big enough. But the magical world- well, that's a whole society that's been hiding for years without notice. Where safer for mutants to go, if they don't have anywhere else?"

This seemed to satisfy Pyro, as well as others. I nodded, and leant my broom against the wall. "Now, as you can all probably tell, I come from Britain. Britain is one of the more backwards countries, causing a lot of problems. Especially with the way society groups people." I went over the class structures in different countries, and also sports and competitions. "The final one, is one held among the three major European schools of Hogwarts, Baubatons and Durmstrang. The Triwizard Tournament selects an individual champion from each school to compete in three tasks. The last tournament, the tasks were to get past a dragon, to retrieve a hostage from the bottom of the lake on Hogwarts grounds, and finally, make it through an enchanted maze to the centre of said maze, to the triwizard cup. However, the tournament has now been cancelled."

"Why?" A girl with layered brown hair asked.

"I'm going to be brutally honest here. Due to the high body count. There hadn't been a tournament in- oh I think it was about a century, then during my fourth year at Hogwarts, they tried to start it up again- I don't think they'll try that again, not this century at least." I muttered the last part. The class was silent. "Now, so far, I've made magic out to be this wonderful thing, and it is- but it also has its horrors. I know this more than most. Wizarding Europe has just emerged from an awful war. We're still regrouping, putting together the pieces, and the evidence of the true horrors that we're only now starting to find…" I grimaced. And then I shook myself. We'd received reports just last week from Professor Dumbledore. "Now, I hope that none of you will never experience the horror that is a Dark Lord or Lady's rise to power if you ever decide to be apart of our world, but if you do decide to be apart of it- in anyway, it is something you'll need to know about. Now, all of you are nearly adults. Professor Xavier has given me permission to let you in on some of the more in depth details. When it comes to the younger students, I'll have to be a bit more discreet, and I can understand that. The burdens of knowing the truth can be too much for the younger years to handle. But, I won't go into that today. I didn't even mean to go into any of it today. I guess the Tournament brought it naturally to the war for me. But, like I said, Voldemort, Grindelwald and their separate reigns of terror are for another time." I counted heads, and flicked my wand at the text books. There were only five left on the shelf. "These books are given to mundane-borns upon their entry into the wizarding world. They are yours to keep, I know a spell to make more easily. Now, any questions?"

A girl with white highlights in the front of her hair raised her hand.

"Yes Miss…"

"It's Rogue. And I was wondering, I know you said you wanted to leave the topic of the war to another time, but why do you sound like you were involved from a young age? Wouldn't the adults keep you out of it?"

I sighed. "The truth is, I was at the centre of the war. Voldemort, the last Dark Lord, wanted me dead more than probably anyone else. He tried to kill me when I was one. But obviously, he didn't succeed. But, because of him, it was quite impossible for me to stay out of the war. I was swept back up into it when I was eleven. You see, when he failed to kill me as a one year old, he succeeded to kill my parents, so, I only knew that the man who'd made me an orphan wanted me dead. I'm as stubborn as they come- and a Gryffindor, so I did what most British Witches and Wizards did- I fought him. And I didn't stop until he was gone. Now, I think we should leave the war for another time. Perhaps a day that matches the mood of what I'm going to be talking about… Any other questions?"

"What about going to watch an actual Quidditch game?" the boy next to Pyro asked.

"Well Mr?"

"Bobby Drake."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I could arrange something. I'm a pro player for a team, and there's the first game of the American and Canadian League in a couple of weeks, between the Westchester Werewolves versus the Vancouver Vampires. It should be a good game. I've heard they're brutal towards each other. I'll have a talk with Professor Xavier, and I'll see about acquiring tickets."

The whole class smiled and began chattering, all seriousness forgotten. I grinned. Nothing quite like Quidditch to lighten up the mood. Just then, the bell went.

"Well, I'll see you the next lesson we have together, please read the first three chapters of the books. Goodbye." With a flourish of my wand, I banished the birds, and the class left.

Yes, teaching definitely filled whatever gap Quidditch left. I loved it.

* * *

I stood nervously beside my team mates, waiting for our team to be announced. It was the first game of the league, and it would be the first time others outside the team and my family new I'd be playing. And I was very nervous. I'd managed to get tickets for the students in the class that I had first taught as well as two teachers, they were Logan and Storm, and they were with my family. I'd filled them in on the events of the war, but I'd done so over a cup of hot chocolate- I made sure everyone had one- and I'd told them all about it- including the news that had been found out that the Death Eaters had set up camps for mundane borns, much like those the Nazis had set up in World War Two.

I heard the Vancouver Vampires being announced, one by one, and then it was our turn.

* * *

No P.O.V

"Where's Harry?" Storm asked, playing the part of being clueless. She had said she'd be at the game, but there was no sign of the young teacher. It was all part of surprising the students.

"Oh she'll be here." Sirius said. "Harry's not one to miss a game, don't you worry."

"Who are you rooting for?" Bobby asked Harry's family, fiancée and close friends.

"The Wolves." They said in union.

"Really?" A voice asked from behind them. They all looked round to see a man and a woman, dressed in fine robes. It was the man who'd spoken. "They're an awful team. Disastrous."

"I hear they have a new seeker. No one knows who they are- probably because they're so awful." The woman added.

Lily, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Remus found themselves restraining James, Sirius, Gambit, the twins and Ron all of a sudden.

"They're announcing the Wolves!" Warren said, breaking the tension, distracting people.

"Just you wait- the wolves will beat the vampires hands down." Ron said.

"HARLEY! CHANG! VAUGHN! NIGHTSHADE! ERICSON! JAMES!" The announcer called out. One by one, the players flew onto the pitch.

"She's going to miss the start!" Pyro said.

"AND NOW, AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE WESTCHESTER WEREWOLVES HAVE A NEW SEEKER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND- SWEET MERLIN, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS- IT'S THE WOMAN WHO CAN OUTFLY A DRAGON! THE WOMAN WHO WON! IT'S THE GIRL WHO LIVED! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE TO YOU THE ONE, THE ONLY- _HARRIET POTTER!_"

The crowd erupted into cheers and yells, all coming from the wolves supporters. Harriet flew out onto the pitch, joined her team, and they did a lap round the pitch, much to the delight of the crowd. The students from Xaviers- bar Dudley- were in shock for a moment, before they joined in with the cheering and the clapping. They were definitely supporting the Wolves now.

Lily turned to the man and woman behind them, smirking. "I bet the Vancouver Vampire's Seeker cant out-fly a dragon like my daughter can, can he?"

* * *

**A/N: so, what did you think? Please review!**


	28. First Game Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 27

First Game of the Season Pt. 2

I grinned widely as the team and I completed a lap around the pitch. A sudden urge to show off overtook me and I pushed off my broom and flipped in the air, before landing easily. The crowd cheered and I laughed as I flew into the customary starting position for the seeker, while the captains shook hands below. I tuned out the noise of the crowd and concentrated on the goings on below me. The snitch was released and then the bludgers. The three flew off and I waited with bated breath as the referee pulled out the quaffle. After a moment, he threw it into the air, and the chasers of both teams flew in for it. Lewis was the one to catch it and then flew off with Emma and Sophia flanking him. I switched most of my attention to locating the snitch, and noticed that the other seeker was doing the same, but I kept an eye out on the goings on of the rest of the game. Lewis went for a score, but the Keeper caught it, and then the quaffle ended up in the hands of a Vancouver Vampires chaser. One of their beaters hit a quaffle at me, and I flipped, and it soared between me and my broom. Edward flew passed me and hit the bludger at the chaser holding the quaffle. She hadn't been paying attention and was hit off her broom, and the quaffle spun from her hand. Sophia grabbed it, and flew diagonally up, and began her way back down the pitch, before throwing the quaffle to Emma, who threw it back to Lewis who passed it back to Sophia, effectively stopping the opposite chasers from intercepting and re-gaining possession and then, Sophia threw the quaffle, and it soared through the goal hoop.

I punched the air, yelling with the crowd, and flew to another vantage point, keeping my eyes open. The game progressed and my team scored goals and so did the Vancouver Vampires. An hour later, we were up 100-90 and the game was getting far more heated. The others were really starting to ram into each other. Sophia and one of the other chasers had already broken bones. I spun on my broom to avoid another bludger and a glint of gold caught my eye. I zoomed off towards it, and the snitch flew off. I weaved between the players and soon had the Vampires seeker on my tail. I let out a soft growl at how quickly he was gaining and I sped up. Another bludger came at me, and I dodged, but got hit in the leg. Pain shot through me, and I knew it was broken. My growl was louder this time. I had been knocked back slightly, so I was neck and neck with the other seeker. I narrowed my eyes, and then rammed into him. He rammed back into me and we kept that up, trying to knock each other back, while following the snitch. We dived and spun, unaware of the amazing sight we made in the air. It looked to the crowd as if we were dancing, even when we were ramming each other. I reached out my hand and grinned at my opponent. My hand closed around the gold ball, just as his hand hit mine, trying to swat it away. I flew back down to a lower level and held up my hand displaying the snitch.

"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! THE WESTCHESTER WEREWOLVES WIN!" The announcer yelled, and cheers erupted from the wolves supporters. The rest of the team flew in and caught me in a hug, before I was lifted onto Jake's and Lewis' shoulders, by broom in one hand, the snitch in the other. I had both arms in the air and I was grinning like a maniac.

When we managed to touch ground, I wasn't allowed down, until a healer had seen to my leg. The broken bone was fixed in a heartbeat and I was then allowed down, and we headed into the changing rooms.

"Brilliant game Harry!" Jake crowed. "And the way you just kept going after that Bludger hit you! You barely faulted!"

"A broken bone is nothing when you've experienced a cruciatus, trust me. But, it was a good game. Real fun. I may have pissed my opponent off."

"Yeah, they're sore losers!" Lewis grinned.

"I may have smiled at him just before I grabbed the snitch."

"Oh he wouldn't like that." Sophia agreed.

"Alright, hit the showers! Then, we'll go party!" Jake said, pumping the air.

"I want to see my family and friends first. Oh, and my class. I got them tickets to come and see the first game."

"Then we'll meet you at the bar. You already know which one." Edward said.

I nodded. "Sure." After my shower, I went out and searched through the crowd for my family, friends, and class. I was stopped several times for an autograph, but then, I found them.

"That was wicked Harry!" Pyro grinned. "Why didn't you tell us you were the seeker?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." I said, grinning.

Mum grabbed me in a hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"Muum!" I said in an annoyed tone. "That was nothing. I lost all the bones in my arm once. And almost got my soul sucked out!"

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" She fretted. I just grinned.

Dad caught me in a tight hug, and then so did Sirius. "Superb flying! An absolutely beautiful spectacle at the end there kiddo!" Dad said.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Remy caught me around the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I heard dad and Sirius groan at the sight somewhere in the background, and I made a rude hand gesture at them, before kissing him back.

"You are so grounded for that one young lady!" dad said in a mock serious tone.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, dad," I said, when Remy and I broke apart. "But I have a team only party to go to, so, I don't think you can ground me tonight."

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up." Remy said. "I doubt you'll be in any state to drive or apparate home otherwise."

"I will." I nodded, before turning back to the Xavier's students and teachers. "I do hope you enjoyed."

"Enjoyed? That was awesome!" Bobby laughed.

"He's right. I couldn't tear my eyes away!" Kitty agreed.

"I knew you enjoyed Quidditch, and you were good, but I wasn't expecting you to be that good!" Dudley said.

I shrugged. "Lots of practice. It does help that I was always a natural on a broom."

"It was quite a brutal game though." Storm added.

"That was nothing really. First game I ever plaid in, our keeper and team captain as well as one of our chasers were knocked off their brooms and ended up in the hospital wing for several days- and that was at school level."

"It was more interesting than football, I'll give it that." Logan said.

Mum snorted. "Anything's more interesting than football."

"Mum, I think he's talking about American football. Not our football, which is soccer over here."

"Oh, right." She said, blushing slightly at her mistake.

Remy's arm tightened around me and I looked up to see him scowling.

"Remy? What is it?"

"Figures those two were related to one of the players of the Vancouver Vampires." He said.

I followed his line of sight to a couple who looked like they were sucking on lemons, who were both talking, and obviously trying to console the seeker of the Vancouver Vampires.

"He looks rather angry." Ron pointed out.

"That would be my fault. It didn't help that, just before I caught the snitch, I grinned at him. So, why do you not like them?"

"They insulted the wolves!" Sirius said. "They said that you'd been kept secret probably because you were so awful and that the rest of the team was awful too!"

"Ach, just brush it off Paddy. Now, I'd better get going, before my team comes to drag me away. I'll see you all soon." I kissed Remy's cheek and hugged my family and friends. I said my goodbyes and headed off to join my teammates for celebratory drinks.

* * *

**A/N: please Review! Sorry to make you wait so long!**


End file.
